Chimera Ed
by HisokaYukiko
Summary: Lots of Shounen Ai and het pairs. Mostly EdRussell. After being transformed into the perfect chimera, Ed can't get a break. Everyone wants him. The hard part is figuring out who really loves him and who's just after his sexy hybrid body.
1. Prolouge

Summary: (FMA) Ed is captured by Tucker and transformed into the perfect chimera. Now it seems no one can keep their hands off him... even his worst enemies. Soon, his change triggers a chain of events, that leads to a war between chimeras.

Warnings: Lots and lots of Shounen Ai, okay?

Pairing: EdXRussell. Fans of this pairing, enjoy!

Chimera Ed

Prolouge

It was a lab. It looked just like Tucker's old lab, back when he had fused Nina and Alexander into an imperfect chimera. There were cages all around filled with unrecognizable animals, all staring at him hungrily. He was lying on a metal table, staring face up into a blinding fluorescent light, his eyelids beginning to throb. He could'nt even move his head. He was strapped to the table very tightly. Other than the blinding light in his face, all he could see was some unusual sharp metal insturments out of the corner of his eyes, which were making him extremly apprehensive.

He couldn't see the cages with chimeras and such, but he knew they were there. He could feel their dreadful eyes on him. He wondered where he was.

He had been out in the streets when some wild mutated animals came out of no where in an ambush. There was a fight. Something happened. It wasn't very clear, but he knew he had been captured by these demons. He knew that Al was out looking for him right now... he just knew.

But he didn't know where he was right now.

He heard the creaking of a door opening. He attempted to turn twords the sound, before remembering he still couldn't move his head. Then a slam. Someone was walking twords him. "Hello, Edward." The whispering voice was unmistakably, Shou Tucker. "It's been a while..."

"What do you want?" He yelled, struggling against the restrains.

"What do I want? You, of course. You are the perfect speciment for my latest chimera." He sounded excited. As anticipating as he could sound when he didn't quite have a voice.

"What? No way! You can't turn me into a chimera!"

"I'm afraid you are in no position to resist." Then he came into view. The grey trenchcoat and hat did not conceal his bulking chimera body. He had a gas mask in his oversized furry paw. "Just relax... It will all be over soon..." He placed the mask firmly over Ed's face.

Ed suddenly felt drowsy. Shou Tucker's looming face started to blur right before his eyes. His eyelids felt heavy. Everything in sight started to meld together until it all blackened and he felt like he was sinking into the ground...

Just before he was completely gone, Tucker's whispering voice floated into his ears. "You are about to become my greatest creation..."

To Be Continued...

A/N: Yeah, it's super short. But that's because it's just the prologue.


	2. The chimera is born

Chimera Ed

Chapter 1

The Chimera Is Born

Ed slowly opened his eyes. He was lying in a soft bed. It felt good compared to the hard metal table. His eyes trailed around the room. It was very dark, but he could somehow make out the shape of the room. He could tell the walls were made of bricks and were very damp. He could see a door with a tiny hole for a window with bars on it. Just like a prison. A faint light was filtering through the barred window.

Of course, Ed could easilly use alchemy to make himself a doorway. He pulled himself up on the cot. He could smell the must better than he could ever imagine. Infact he could smell lots of thing. It was as if he had an advanced sense of smell. But that was not all. He could hear the dripping of water, the creaking of settlement, and the chittering of some rats off in the distance. Great. Ed _hated_ rats. But he seemed to be able to hear everything within a mile. Just like his sense of smell. He could'nt understand it.

He felt a twing in his left ear. His hand reached up to scratch it. Only... it wasn't his ear. It was furry and large. His other had shot up to the other ear, feeling it all over. His ears were gigantic. They were oddly shaped too. They stuck out at the top in a sort of point... And he could wiggle them! What... what were they?

Cat ears!

How could he have cat ears? It did'nt make any sense. He frowned. His whiskers twitched... Wait... His _whiskers_ twitched? Ed slapped his hands against his cheeks and, indeed, felt four long thin whiskers portruding from each one. He pulled on one of them. Immediate pain shot through his cheek, causing him to let go. _Let's not try that again..._

He suddenly realized that he had a sixth sense. He could _feel the air_. His whiskers twitched again. Immediatley, they picked up a bunch of scents, like a radar. He could feel how thick the air was. As a rat scurried around in the far corner of the room, he could sense it's presence by feeling the air with his whiskers.

Ed _hated_ rats! He wished he could see the rat. Being in the complete darkness, he had only his whisker sense to protect him from the gross rats.

He looked around and wondered how he could see everything so clearly when there was no light. Then it came to him.

He not only had an advanced sense of smell and hearing, AND had a sixth sense of feeling air, but he had night vision!

He was actually liking this. Then he noticed the enormous ugly grey rat, with a skinny bald tail, an ugly pointy face that looked like silly putty, and evil glowing red eyes. Eww... He _hated_ rats!

He decided to get up and leave. He stood up... and immediatley sat back down. There was something bulky and fluffy smooshed in his pants. He reached into the back of his pants and pulled out... can you guess?... A tail.

It was a long fluffy gold tail that was twitching violently.

He had a tail.

Ed's ears suddenly perked. _Someone is coming! _He could hear their footsteps. It sounded like they had big furry paws for feet. His whiskers twitched. He could feel the break in the air getting closer. The person - or thing - that was coming was huge. Much larger than a grown man. It had a big bulky body. Ed sniffed. It had the stench of flesh... and fur. Really stinky fur.

_No doubt, Shou Tucker!_

Tucker reached the door. Ed heard the sound of keys jingling loudly in his ears. He clearly heard the locks being opened, a sound even regular human ears could pick up. Immediatley, the door swung open. It startled Ed. It was the loudest thing he had heard in a while. His super sense of hearing extended it to an extremly uncomfortable volume.

Tucker stepped in. "Hello, Edward. I see you've gotten aquainted with you new... _abilities_."

Ed turned twords him. He had an advanced sense of sight as well. He could see the fleas jumping around in Tucker's fur. "What do you want?"

"I've already got what I want." He whispered calmly. "I have the perfect chimera right infront of me!"

"Chimera? I'm a... chimera?"

_BOOM!_

The wall exploded! Ed screeched and covered his ears. His super senses were going bezerk! He felt like he would faint from all the noise, smell, and movement. It was overwhelming him.

Then the familiar voice...

"Tucker! What have you done with my brother?" The giant suit of armour came though the brand new hole while pieces of rubble fell around him and a thick blanket of smoke covered the floor.

"Al? Al! I'm right here!" Ed exclaimed, feeling a wave of relief wash over him. Al had come to save him!

He noticed that Tucker had just sneaked out. Whimp. There was no point in going after him now.

"Brother! I was so worried!" Al ran over to Ed, his giant armor body clanking. He suddenly halted and stared at him. Ed stood up to face Al.

Al stared at Ed for the longest time. Of course he would be surprised. There Ed stood, with cat ears and whiskers, _and_ a tail sticking out from behind.

"... BROTHER, YOU'RE ADORABLE!"

Al squealed. His gigantic arms streched out and pulled Ed into a bear hug. He squeezed him tightly. "Urgh... Al, you're suffocating me!"

"Ah, sorry, brother!" Al exclaimed, letting go of Ed. "But you're just so cute!"

"Can we just get out of here?"

"Right."

To be continued...

A/N: Shounen Ai starts next chapter.


	3. Roy's reaction

Warning: Shounen Ai starts here! Beware of Roy and chicken sandwiches!

Chimera Ed

Chapter 2

Roy's Reaction

"Allright, Alphonse. Where's FullMetal?" I was asking calmly as Alphonse and I strided twords my office. I had been kept up to date when Edward was captured by greed and Alphonse went looking for him. Just now, _when I was on my lunch break_, the younger brother had come to tell me he had found Edward, but there was a complicated twist.

Well, i didn't care if Edward had developed lazer vision and a fifty foot wing span, i was still going to pound him for interrupting my lunch break. I had a chicken sandwich! _A chicken sandwich! No one interrupts the Flame Alchemist when he's eating a chicken sandwich! No one!_

"He's waiting in your office, but..." Al sounded hesitant... Almost as if he was hiding something.

We reached the office door where Riza was standing, looking as emotionless as ever.

"Come on, let's get this over with." I wanted to finish my chicken sandwich while my lunch break was still going. I reached my hand twords the door handle... only to have Alphonse's enormous hand wrap around my wrist, stopping me. "What are you doing?"

"Wait, you cant! I mean, first you should know something. I mean, I... umm... well..." He stuttered.

"Spit it out!" I was getting annoyed. Was Alphonse_ trying _to keep me away from my chicken sandwich?

"Hewasturnedintoachimera!" Al exclaimed.

Whoa... This was like twenty snowballs hitting me in the face at the same time! "WHAT? Do you know what this means? Forget the chichen sandwich, I have to see him now!" I noticed Riza had a surprized look on her face as well, but she quickly switched back to stone face.

If Edward had really been turned into a chimera, there would be trouble. I reached and pulled the door open. I didn't know what to expect. Maybe I expected some chaos or something, but i never expected this...

My office was perfectly normal. FullMetal was standing in the middle of the room, glaring at me as usual... Except for the clothes. He had a dark green bowler hat with a bright orange feather pulled over his face. He also had a dark blue and yellow stiped scarf wrapped around his face, consealing so much, that all I could see were those upset yellow eyes glowing from the shadow under the ridiculous hat.

"Brother! What are you wearing?"

"Clothes." Ed explained, not explaining anything at all.

"FullMetal, take that off right now, you look like an idiot!" I groaned. It took every last ounce of my strength not to burst out laughing.

"No." He responded, bluntly. I groaned again. This was killing me. Couldn't he ever listen to me for once?

"Brother! Please listen to him!" Exaclty what I was thinking. One brother makes sense, the other doesn't. Sometimes I wondered if they were actually related. "He can't help you if you don't show him you chimera parts!"

Ed groaned. "Fine." Alphonse was already in the room. I stepped in as well, followed by Riza, who proceeded to shut the door and lock it.

Ed pulled off the hat and scarf, as well as his own red jacket.

I couldn't stop my mouth from falling through the floor. "Holy..."

(Ed's POV)

So embarassing. Mustang's mouth had dropped to the floor. The last thing I wanted was for him to see me like this. Two big yellow cat ears sticking out of my head, Four long whiskers portuding out of each cheek, a long banana yellow tail twitching uncontrollably behind me, I had to brace myself for the laughter.

Even Lt. Hawkeye was in a state of perpetual shock. At this point, I would'nt even be surprized if _she_ started to laugh. And _that's_ saying something!

What was going to happen next... I would never be ready for. Not in a million years.

He seemed to stutter. "Well... I think... I need to have a _talk_ with FullMetal... alone..." He turned twords Al and Lt. Hawkeye.

"Sir!" She saluted. She unlocked the door, pulled it open, and walked out.

"But what about brother?" Al whimpered, fearing for me, I could tell.

"He'll be fine... just... leave." Mustang pushed the giant suit of armour out the room. He shut the door. I heard a lock click. Oh, boy...

He turned twords me with an unusual look on his face...

"Hell of a lot better than a chicken sandwich..." He whispered, seductively.

"What the hell...?" I gasped as he advanced twords me. What was he doing?

Suddenly, he slammed into me! He pushed me onto his desk and stood over me with a strange grin. "Catboys are so sexy..."

Well, that knocked me sensless. "Y-y-you think I-I'm s-sexy?"

In response, he smashed his lips against mine. I kicked my legs in the air, my tail swished frantically. I was screaming inside my head.

It was gross! A 29 year old man that I hated the guts of was kissing me! Eww! Eww! Eww! I'd rather be back with the rats!

_Wait... why am I not fighting back anymore?_

I suddenly realized that I had stopped struggling. My whole body limped. Infact... I had given into the kiss.

He licked my lips. Without realizing it, I opened my mouth, letting his slimy, gross tounge slide in...

_Eww... I need to learn self control..._

_I can't breathe..._

(Al's POV)

"I don't hear anything in there..." I whimpered. _What is Mustang doing to Ed? Is he actually resorting to physical violence? _I hoped not...

(Roy's POV)

I finally pulled away from Edward to catch my breath. I guessed we had been in liplock for one minute and fifty-nine seconds. After he had stopped gasping for breath, Edward exclaimed, "WHAT THE HELL? What was...? Were you...? You... AAAAAAAAAH!"

I walked twords the door, grinning. "You liked it, didn't you?"

"What? NO! You gross old man! You pedophile! You... I'm going to report you, you sick old man! I'm... I'm..." He seemed to have run out of things to yell at me about.

"Why did you kiss back?" I retorted.

"I DIDN'T KISS BACK! THAT WAS DISGUSTING AND YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE!"

I knew he was lying. He liked it. His face was redder than his jacket, lying on the floor six feet away. The insides of his sexy cat ears were the same color. His tail was twitching so fast, it was a yellow blur. His whiskers were even more wired.

"I'll see you next time, sexy." I winked at him before unlocking the door. He immediatley jumped up, pulled on his jacket, wrapped the blue and yellow scarf around his face, and centered the hat so that it covered his ears.

The door swung opened and Alphonse practically jumped in. "Brother, are you okay?"

"Yeah... Let's leave." Edward seemed shaken up... Oh, he was fine.

Well, Edward and Alphonse were gone faster than a couple of cheetahs. And I still had eight minutes left of my lunch break! Things were turning out pretty good...

As everyone left, I sat down at my desk and pulled _it_ out... "Hello, baby..." I grinned. "It's just you and me... I'm am going to _eat you up, _babe!"

I took a bite out of my chicken sandwich.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Will chicken sandwich find out that Roy is cheating on it with Ed and dump him? Stay tuned for the answer!


	4. Romeo's Bad Luck

Chimera Ed

Chapter 3

Romeo's Bad luck

As Ed and Al walked into the meat shop, they were greeted by Winry. "Ed, where were you? You were gone for two days! Al said you'd been kidnapped by one of your enemies!" She paused for a moment to stare at Ed's chimera-cover up, then backed away slowly. "...What are you wearing?"

Ed hesitated for a moment before answering, "Uh... It's all part of a long story... I'll explain later. When everyone's here."

"No need to wait. Everyone's here." The new, yet familiar, voice came from behind Ed and Al. They both turned around in slight surprise. Izumi and Sig were standing before them, both with smug looks. "Start talking."

Ed and Al had no other excuse. "Umm... I'll let brother explain." Al whimpered nervously.

Ed glared at Al for a moment before turning to the other three, who were now seated in chairs, waiting eagerly for an explanation. Ed sighed. There was no getting out of this. He began with explaining to them about Tucker and his interest/obsession with Ed as a speciment for his chimera making. After he finished explaining up to where he woke up in a dungeon cell, he pulled off all the excessive clothes.

All three of them gasped. Winry was nervously starring at Ed's giant cat ears. Izumi's eyes were following his tail, which was swishing back and forth, nonstop. Sig had his gaze upon Ed's cheeks where the strange, out-of-place whiskers twitched.

"I am a chimera. I know it's strange. And i've had some strange reactions as well. Some very... disturbing." He thought back to Mustang's sudden change of behavior twords him and almost turned green.

Winry stood up. "Wow... this umm... 'change' has made you... attractive." She struggled with her words.

"Attractive?" Ed screamed, startling Winry into sitting back down. "What the hell is it with you people and catboys? I mean... I'm not a catboy! I'm a freakin chimera! Who knows what the hell is going to happen to me now? I'm probably gonna wake up tomorrow with a craving for rats and fish and all you can think about is how attractive I am!"

Everyone was staring wide eyed after what Ed screamed.

Before anyone could respond, there was a sudden, silence-breaking knock on the door. Izumi got up and strided twords the door. Everyone else stayed frozen, like a painting. The door croacked open and a man stood there with a big bouqet of assorted flowers. "This is for Mr. Edward Elric, sent anonymously."

Izumi had an unusually dumbed face as he handed the flowers and left. That face followed her as she walked back over to Ed and handed him the bouqet. Ed's facial expression was an exact replica of complete surprise.

Everything was deadly silent for what seemed hours before Winry finally whispered, "Read the card..."

For the first time, Ed noticed a small double folded card carefully inserted between two roses in the center of the bouqet. He pulled it out, unfolded it, and began to read outloud.

_You know you are in love_

_When you see the world in his eyes_

_And his eyes are everywhere in the world._

_-Your Secret Admirer_

Ed stared at the card, usure of what to think. He was fully aware and embarrased of his cheeks turning bright pink and his whiskers twitching too effectively.

"That's so sweet! Ed has a secret admirer!" Winry giggled, girlishly.

_It better not be Mustang... _Ed thought as he tried to regain controll of his irregularly fast beating heart and darkening cheeks.

(Later that night)

Ed was beginning to realize just what kind of superhuman powers he had, as he stared out into the night. His upper body stretching it's way out the window. Any normal human would have fallen out and broke some bone in their body from the two story drop **(1)**.But he had the graceful balancing skills of a cat. For once, his tail was staying still instead of swishing around.

The tail. Now he knew why cats had it. It was the perfect tool for balance. Just by holding his tail in a specific position, he could stand on his toes ontop of a sharp fence and not fall off.

He was actually starting to like his supersenses. He could zoom in on a specific spot on the ground and monitor the movements of an ant. He could hear the footsteps of a few random people walking the streets, trying to get home as soon as possible. He could also tell exactly where each of them was, by using his sixth sense, and feeling the breaks in the air with his eight twitching whiskers **(2)**. He could tell how big each person was and how they were walking, and (If anything) what they were carrying.

He could hear Winry snoring in the other room. He almost laughed. He had never heard her snoring before. She was a very light snorer, but his super hearing could distinguish it all. He could also smell everything. Everything had a smell. The window had it's own smell, his clothes had their own smell, his automail had it's own smell as well. He could smell the cold night air, the wet grass, everything. It's like every single thing had it's own unique smell code.

He felt superior. He felt like he could withstand anything. He was ten times stronger than a regular human. He was a _SuperHuman_! He was _SuperEd_!

Ed was really enjoying his senses when all of a sudden... there was a new break in the air. His whiskers twitched and picked up everything like a radar signal. There was a tall adult male figure streaking across the lawn twords Ed's window. Who was this? He heard the crunching of the grass. He smelled roses and... cologne?

He finally looked down, illuminating the figure below him with his night vision. It was... Roy Mustang! "What the hell..." Ed whispered. He was dressed in a dark purple suit with a hat and had a bunch of roses tied together by a red ribbon in one hand. Any girl would have swooned at the sight.

Ed did'nt buy it. He was just about to yell for him to go away, when Roy looked straight up and looked Ed in the eyes. He pulled his hat off his head with his free hand, holding it against his chest.

"But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Edward is the sun!" Roy exclaimed, his voice filled with obvious emotion.

Ed's jaw practically dropped out the window and down the two stories onto the ground.

"What the hell! Go home!" Ed yelled angrilly at Roy.

"Not until you realize the potential of my undying love for you!" Roy replied with as much emotion as before.

"If you don't get out of here, your face will realize the potential of my fist!" Ed threatened. He was getting annoyed.

"Please don't be so cruel! Have mercy on my heart! I only want-" Roy did not get a chance to finish his words before hearing a clap and seeing the window light up from a transmutation. Less than a second later, a cold, hard metal pot connected with his face, causing him to fall hard on his back, the wet grass not so much breaking his fall as staining his fancy suit. The roses, free of their red ribbon, scattered across the grass.

"BEAT IT, HORSE ASS!" Ed raged.

Roy's eyes were spinning. Seconds later, he regained his sense and immediatley jumped up. "I'll be back for you, my love!" He truged across the grass.

"You'd better learn to love a fifty foot brick wall with barbed wire at the top, because that's who you'll meet up with if you ever come back here!"

Roy ran for it, soon dissapearing in the darkness, completly forgetting the roses scattered across the grass. Ed stepped back from the window, closing it shut and locking it. He pulled the shades over it and turned to walk over to the other side of the room. He stopped at a small circular table, ontop of which stood a transparent glass vase filled with the huge assortment of flowers that he had recieved earlier.

_I kinda like them. They just better not be from Mustang. I'd hate to have to transmute then into a clump of dirt that I could smoosh into his face._

He lied down on the bed.

A while later, he had put himself to sleep with thoughts of beating the crap out of Roy Mustang.

(The next morning)

Ed awoke at ten o clock, his head pounding from the events of the previous day. After pulling himself together, he climbed down stairs to find Al, Winry, Izumi and Sig sitting around the table minding their own buisness.

"Brother! Guess what? Something came in the mail from you _secret admirer_!" Al stretched the last two words in a mocking tone.

"What? More flowers?" Ed groaned. He did'nt feel like playing guess who with his secret admirer.

"Nope. Chocolate!" Al beamed, setting a red heart-shaped box onto the table.

"Chocolate? Alright! Now _that's_ a gift!" Ed bouced over to the table and claimed his seat, pulling the box open and grinning at the lot of chocolate. Maybe this person was'nt so bad. The aroma of the choclate filled his nostrils. He grabbed one and stuffed it into his mouth, savoring the taste. "Mmmm... I need more chocolate in my life..."

"With your looks, I would'nt be surprized if the person drugged it." Winry joked, expecting Ed to spit it out. When he didn't Winry was confused. "Ed, doesn't that make you just a little bit nervous about the chocolate?"

"Nope. If they drugged it, I would know." Ed replied, confidently. "My super sense of smell would have picked up the drugs."

"You can't be that good!" Winry protested.

"Oh, yeah? Early this morning, you washed your hair with _my_ shampoo. You also forgot to brush your teeth last night, and brushed them extra hard this morning to make up for that. Yesterday, you stepped is some dog poop. From a border collie to be exact. Need anymore proof?" Ed grinned.

Winry gaped at him. "Wow... You _are_ that good!" I thought I washed all that dog poo off!" She reached for one of the chocolates in Ed's box.

"Don't take that one. It's got that filling you really hate."

Winry gasped. She picked up another one. "What about this one?"

Ed sniffed for a second before answering, "Caramel."

To Be Continued...

**(1)** Ed, Al, and Winry are curently taking residence at the meat shop with Izumi and Sig. I know it does'nt have a second story, but i decided to give it one. This is _my_ fanfic, after all!

**(2)** What i've been trying to say is that Ed has eight whiskers. Four on each cheek.


	5. Envy & Greed

It's the chapter you've all been waiting for! The homunculi's reactions! YAY!

Chimera Ed

Chapter 4

Envy & Greed

Ed was able to hide the whiskers. He just taped them down to his skin and covered them with makeup. He could easilly hide the tail. Though swishing violently, it was completly covered up by his coat. The only problem was... _those ears!_

He tried taping them down. They were way too strong, and broke through the tape. He used a gigantic amount of tape. They were taped down, but not invisible. They stuck out like horns. Yes, that's what they looked like. Horns. Big fuzzy, yellow horns.

It was almost embarassing to walk the streets. That's what he thought at first... until he discovered everyone's reactions. _Lots_ of cat calls. No pun intended. Aparrently, the 'horns' didn't take away from his oh-so sexyness. The cat calls were one thing, though...

"Hey, babe! Call me!" Most of the people (Guys _and_ girls) who said this had just sealed their fate... Lets just say it's the last thing they ever said. One guy whistled and said aloud that he would do something to Ed that the author would never reapeat in this fanfic. His _fiance_ overheard him and shoved her ring up his nose.

"Wow, brother. You're getting a lot of unexpected reactions from people." Al noted. Ed's response was a rude grunt and nothing more. After a few more moments of awkward silence, Al tried again. "Erm... maybe we should head back."

Ed grunted again, but this time, followed by a worded response, so low, most would mistake it for another grunt. "I know a quick cut through an alleyway..."

"Quick cut? Don't you mean shor-" Al stopped himself, seeing the threatening look on Ed's face. "Right. Quick cut."

They strode for a few moments down their usual path down the sidewalk, then quickened their paces in order to avoid more cat calls. Finally, Ed turned abdruptly and walked straight into a dark stereotypical alleyway. Al soon followed. Numerous pieces of trash scattered obediant to the wind. The wind had picked up the scent of garbage and filled Ed's nostrils. Ed's reaction was to pull his shirt over his nose and hold it in place. "Ugh... Let's get out of here quickly, Al."

"'Kay." Al's armored body created a racket as he sped up to join his brother. Unbeknownst to them, two sets of eyes were watching from diffrent locations. A few smaller alleys connected to theirs, completly consumed by an eerie darkness. It, of course, didn't bother them, as they had had expiriences far more terrifying things than a dark alley.

_Movement! _Ed's ears exploded from their sticky trap and began twitching rapidly. _There's someone coming! _He pulled the tape from his face, ignoring the pain from his whiskers. He felt the air around him. There was someone coming from one of the smaller alleys behind them. Ed could feel the break in the air. They were rapidly approaching.

"Brother? What's wrong?" Al turned.

"Someone's coming!" Ed hissed through gritted teeth. "I think I know who it is..."

"Very, very good. Looks like your feline is good for more than just looks." A new voice formed from the person as they stepped out from the shadows.

They turned around, twords the direction it came from. There stood a thin figure with long green hair spiked in diffrent directions. Familiar purple eyes glowed to accompany a smug expression.

"Envy!" Ed hissed. "What do you want?" His eye brows quivered. Instead of twitching rapidly, his ears folded back against his head in a viscious warning. His whiskers stood at the ready.

"I _wanted_ to make your life absolutley miserable then kill you off..." Ed tensed. "...But seeing you as you are now has completly changed my mind."

Ed didn't know what he meant, but he knew it meant no good. The sniffed the air for a moment, then said, "Looks like we have two homunculi on our hands, Al."

"Two?" Al questioned.

"Greed is right behind us." Ed simplified.

Al turned around quickly. There stood Greed, with an expression quite similar to Envy's. "Well... your senses _have_ improved as well as I was told." Greed grinned. He stepped closer.

"What are you _doing_? He's mine!" Envy screamed dramatically, startling Ed and Al.

"_Yours_? Like hell he is! He's for _me_ and _me_ only and I don't share!" Greed's voice began to rise in a tempermental tone.

"Bite my ass and then we'll talk!"

"You asked for it!"

Greed and Envy charged at one another. Seconds later, they were on the ground, punching and kicking. Envy was repeatedly slamming his fist into Greed's face whilst Greed's fingers were digging deeply into Envy's neck. When Greed rolled ontop of Envy, he took the chance to kick him off. Greed kept himself from falling too far from Envy by grabbing his extremly long hair and pulling extra hard.

They both rose to their feet and began to deliver blows twords eachother. Envy's foot connected with Greed's neck, pushing him to smash hard against the wall. Greed, being the ultimate shield, brushed it off and returned a seriese of punches to Envy's gut. Ed and Al watched the scene in astonishment.

"What the hell is wrong with you two? I can beat you both up in a second!" Ed yelled.

This stopped Greed and Envy's fight. They both broke away from eachother and turned tword's Ed with a mix of confusion and mocking in their faces. Envy was the first to answer Ed. "What do you know, pipsqueak? We're not fighting over who's gonna _fight_ you. We're fighting over who's gonna _fuck_you!"

Ed's jaw went straight through the ground at that comment. "IS EVERYBODY TURNING PERVERTED ON ME?" He screamed in anger and frustrasion.

"Well... yeah." Envy spoke this time. "I mean... You _are_ insanely sexy... And I deserve you more than that greedy sex freak over there."

"NO YOU DON'T!" Greed bellowed, while running for Envy and slamming his fist into Envy's face. Envy jumped ontop of him and tackled him to the ground. Thus the fight continued as if it had never stopped in the first place.

Ed turned to Al and whispered, "Lets sneak out of here while they're fighting!" Al only nodded and they tiptoed around the two and ran straight back to Izumi's place, still a bit dazed by the reactions of the two.

A while later, Greed and Envy had yet to cease their fight.

And it would be a while.

To Be Continued...

Toungue twister! "Greed grinned his greedy grin." Try saying that five times fast.


	6. Sick fantasies

WARNING: Beware of cross-dressing Ed!

Chimera Ed

Chapter 5

Sick Fantasies

Roy Mustang strided to get back to his apartment early enough to flop down on the bed and sleep for atleast seventeen hours. He had finally finished his work, and was dying to break. Yes, only _he _knew how hard paperwork could be when it piled all the way up to the sun...

Fumbling with his keys, he finally managed to find the right one and unlock to door. He swung it open with a bang and walked into his moderatley clean-enough-to-live-in apartment. What he expected was for it to look barely inhabitable and a complete lack living organisms, other than the stuff in the back of his fridge.

What he saw was totally diffrent. The mess was generally the same. Empty pizza boxes, chinese food takeout cartons and such unhygenically scattered the floor. All sorts of books lay randomly, some accidentally opened to pages. A plastic cup of lay on it's side, the dark coke had long since seeped into the carpet in the form of a permanent stain. Clothes were also strewn randomly. His accustomed mess was all the same. But... there was something else. Off to the side, where the door to his bedroom stood wide open, a short, thin figure leaned against the doorframe.

It was Edward.

That's not what surprized him. What surprized him was the attire. Ed was lacking his usual black leather shirt and pants and red overcoat. Instead, he was wearing a light dark red tanktop that stopped just below his chest completly exposing his bare stomache, and a _hot pink miniskirt_.

"Hello, _Roy_..." Ed whispered seductively.

That's when Roy's mouth connected with the floor. "Is it m-my birthday?" Roy stuttered, blood spurting out of his nose.

"Your birthday's everyday now... sexy." Roy stepped in and stood next to the couch, which had miraculously cleaned itself of all junk and dirt. Ed strutted twords him, the miniskirt swishing past him, making Roy's nose bleed even more. Roy was drawn twords the hypnotic swishing of the miniskirt. Ed stopped before him. He stretched out his hand and held it inches above Roy's chest. he then pushed Roy with such force, he fell backwards and landed on the couch. Ed then bent over, grinning like crazy. He climbed ontop of Roy, his legs spread out around Roy's waist, his hands grasping Roy's shirt. "Want this?"

Roy gulped, fully aware of his face turning bloody red. "Y-yes!"

"First you must do me one little favor..." Ed winked, causing Roy to blush again.

"Anything..." Roy whispered. Yes, he would do anything to get Ed's love...

Ed smiled with satisfaction. He bent over for his mouth to be inches from Roy's ear. He breathed into his ear, and then whispered, "I want you to... WAKE UP BEFORE YOU HAVE SIX BULLET HOLES IN YOUR HEAD!"

"BUAAAAAAHHH!" Roy jumped ten feet in the air and landed back on his chair, realizing he was suddenly in his office. Papers were flying everywhere and there was a giant puddle of drool dripping from his desk. Hawkeye stood before him, pointing a gun inbetween his eyes, a menancing expression printed along her face.

"Sir! I hardly thing falling asleep on the job will get you a long awaited promotion!" She yelled, an obvious disgust in her voice.

"What? But the miniskirt! It was a dream?" Roy whispered.

"GET BACK TO WORK!" Was the scream emmited from her, leaving an honestly noticeable effect.

"YAAAAAH!" Within the speed of light, Roy was grabbing papers out of the air and scribbling his signature on each of them frantically.

**(BAR THINGY)**

In the rear of Central Amestris, an enormous warehouse nestled snugly between two buildings. The warehouse had been abandonned many years ago. The doors were barricated by an assortment of rotted-like planks nailed across them. But the purpose of the planks was overthrown by the many smashed windows, one could so easilly climb through. Inside the warehouse couldn't be more abandonned. Ramdom crates were jumbled in all four corners and beer bottles and assorted fast food trash coated the ground, obviously left by teenagers and alcoholics who came to smoke and vandalize. Other than that, it was completly empty.

Except for two people.

Envy slowly sidestepped the scattered trash and called out, "Who's there?!"

Greed emerged from behind a stack of rotted crates. "Who do you think, slut face." Greed rudely nicknamed.

"You!" Envy growled, his expression tightened. "Back for more?" He threatened, starting into a fighting position.

"No. I'm over fighting. I just came here to cool off." Greed said casually.

Envy sighed and lowered his fists. "I guess I'm here for the same reason."

They both strode over to a sturdy looking crate and seated themselves, each leaning on the other's back and facing twords opposite sides of the warehouse. They both sighed in unison and stared off into space for the longest time.

"i'm supposed to hate him." Envy murmured all of a sudden.

"Yeah, me too. But you have a legitimate reason. I'm supposed to hate him just because." Greed replied.

"I still do hate him, but I lust after him too."

"Same here. We're going to end up putting the _real _Lust out of buisness this way." Then Greed added as an afterthought, "Not like I care, anyways. She's a bitch."

Envy and Greed sat there in silence for another long while before Envy once again broke the silence with, "You know what I'm thinking of right now?" Greed shrugged. "I'm think of the shrimp. Naked."

"You're sick." Greed grinned. "You've got that image running through _my_ head now... Except I'm also thinking of some new uses for that tail of his." Greed licked his lips.

"If I could do him, I'd use food." Envy suggested.

"I'd use bondage."

"Bondage is good. Bondage with food. Whipped cream...and ropes..." Envy and Greed were giggling and blushing madly at their fantasies.

"Chocolate and chains..."

"Mmmmm... I would so love to rape him." Envy suddenly jumped up yelling, "Double rape!"

"Huh?" Greed questioned. Then he got what Envy was saying. "You want us to get together and rape him?"

"Exactly!"

"What're you, sick? I'm not going to sink so low as to..." Suddenly, Greed stopped to think about it. His expression changed and he said, "Let's do it!"

To Be Continued...

Author's Note: O.O Envy and Greed's fantasies are scary...


	7. Victim

Chimera Ed

Chapter 6

Victim

Who would have thought Envy and Greed would both be sexually attracted to _me_ of all people. I didn't understand it. How could anyone think that about me when I had horns and a tail... and a cat-mustache. What was so sexy about me? There had to be a better reason Mustang was stalking me. Who else would be seduced by the kittyness of Edward Elric, the neko-jin alchemist? That name doesn't suit me at all.

All these thoughts clouded my head like a swirling vortex. I needed a nap... But the bed didn't feel right so I climbed out the window and onto the rooftop with an umbrella in my mouth. I transmuted a holder into the roof to stick the umbrella in and then lay myself spread-eagle style on the roof. I slept. On the roof. Sound weird? Yeah, but it just felt right. I could nap up here all day... cat nap.

I was beginning to worry about that. It seemed like I was changing into a cat _mentally_. I was beginning to act more and more like a cat. It's a scary thought. I'm not a cat. I'm a human. Or at least... I used to be. It's hard to believe I'm a chimera now. Somehow, not completely human.

After what I believe was a considerable number of hours, I woke up as the sun began to set. I stared at the entrancing evening sky, at the pinks, reds, and oranges that swirled around the heavens. Moments later, I stood up, stretched all my muscles, and climbed back through the window. I took my time getting down the stairs, wondering who was around at the moment.

But the only other person was Winry. "Oh hey, Ed." Winry greeted, casually. "Guess what came in the mail from your secret admirer?" With the back of her hand, she pushed a small decorative box across the table twords me. It was a long two inch red box with a blue bow centered on the top.

"What is it?" I picked it up with my index fingers and thumbs, examining it closely.

"Only one way to find out." Winry grinned. "Open it."

I held it in the palm of my left hand and plucked the lid off with my fingers on my right. I gasped in a shocked tone. It was a long silver chain with a symbol hanging from the end. It was an alchemy symbol. Exactly the same as the one on the back of my red jacket. Encrusted with crimson red and royal blue jewels with gold on the back, complete with a glimmering gold chain.

Did this person really love me? At first I had thought it was just another sex-freak trying to impress me but... this gift really seemed like it came from someone's heart. It was beautiful. I pulled the chain over my head. The symbol rested against my chest, glistening enchantedly. I had failed to hold back a grin. It was perfect.

"This person seems to know what you like." Winry giggled.

"Huh? Oh, yeah... They do seem to know..."

I stared at the symbol for the longest time until Winry piped up, "Hey, Ed... I need you to come see something."

"Huh? What?" I asked. I hadn't expected that.

"I can't tell you. It's something you need to see for yourself. It's very important." Winry insisted. That was strange... What was so important that she couldn't tell me? She stood up and walked twords the door. "It's a few blocks from here. Don't ask. You'll see."

"Um... okay... I guess if it's that important..." She pulled the door open and walked out. I had no idea what she could possibly be talking about, but I followed her anyways out of pure curiosity.

I followed Winry for the longest time. By the time the sky was engulfed in nighttime darkness, we had made our way all the way across Central to the outskirts. Less and less people were walking around here. We finally stopped infront of an old warehouse that seemed to be abandonned. The walls were engulfed in cracks and the double doors at the front were barricated by rusted planks carelessly nailed across it. The windows above were all smashed.

"What could possibly be here?" I questioned Winry, who seemed to be displaying a very disturbing grin on her face.

"You'll see... Just keep up with me..." Something was not right about the way Winry was grinning at me. The grin disappeared and she turned and began walking around the warehouse. I presumed following her. We made our way around the building to the back where a pile of sturdy-looking crates lay out conviniently in the shape of a staircase leading to a high up broken window.

"We need to go through the window to get inside. You go first." Winry instructed.

"Why can't _you_ go first?" I questioned.

That's when I recieved a hard slap in the face.

"I'm wearing a skirt!" She yelled. I groaned in response. My cheek burned where she slapped me. I forgot that one detail...

She motioned upwards, and I complied by climbing up to the window. The glass was all broken off and only a few jagged edges were left. Careful to avoid those, I climbed through, and was met with a steel pipe jutting from opposite walls. A few more were down there, forming a convinient ladder, which I proceeded to climb down.

After I was at the foot of the pipe-ladder, Winry appeared through the window. She called down, "Look away!" I sighed, and turned away, staring at the scenery the warehouse presented. I didn't see anything that could possibly interest Winry enough to want to show me. Mostly, there were old rotted crates piled in random spots and trash and litter covering the floor.

But the unusual thing that I noticed was one spot against the wall on the other side that was cleared of all trash and crates. It was the cleanest spot there. There was a chain hanging from the high ceiling that stopped six feet above the ground in the middle of the clean spot. One box stood off to the side. It wasn't a crate. It was a box. It was all new. It was all recent.

My cat sense were going bezerk with all the smells and such. But this spot was clean and odor-less.

I turned around when my sixth sense felt the vibration of Winry's feet touching the ground. She walked past me and stood, facing the opposite wall. "Are you ready for what I've been planning to show you?"

"Maybe, but first, I just want to ask a question..." I clapped my hands together. I rubbed my right arm with my left hand, transmuting the automail into the familiar blade I was accustomed to fighting with. I pressed the blade against her throat. "Where is the _real_ Winry?" I demanded.

She had an evil smirk across her face. "What are you talking about? I _am_ Winry."

"Don't play shit with me, _Envy_!" I growled.

Her grin widened. She turned around to face me. A light engulfed her feet and worked it's way up her body, transforming the black skirt into a dark purplish skort, the black jacket and white shirt into a revealing top, and lastly, turning her long smooth blonde hair and blue eyes into whispy blackish-greenish hair with purple eyes.

"Very good, sexy." Envy laughed. "You figured out my surprise before I even showed it to you!"

It was so obvious. Envy smelled nothing like Winry, even if he looked like her. It was a horrible stench the whole time. It was familiar, but I just couldn't put my finger on it, so for a while, I just assumed it was Winry. I had just now remembered who the stench was really from.

And I smelled someone else too. "I know you're here too, Greed!" I exclaimed. Indeed, Greed was stepping out from behind a pile of crates. He walked quickly until he was about six feet from where I stood.

"Good job. You wanna cookie?" Greed joked. He then faced Envy. "Do we proceed with the plan?" Envy nodded.

"Plan? What plan? I thought you two hated eachother! Now you're working together?"

"Shutup, shimpy." Envy growled. He and Greed moved with lightning quick speed and each grabbed my wrists. "What the hell are you doing?" The dragged me to the clean spot on the right. My legs kicked the air. My tail swished frantically. It was no use.

The both ripped off my red jacket, black overcoat, and boots so that I was only in my sleeve-less shirt and pants.

I didn't know what they wanted to do to me. I was afraid of what I thought they would do to me. They dragged me over to the chain hanging from the ceiling and chained my hands to it so that they couldn't touch. I couldn't do alchemy. They both stood before me.

"What... what do you want from me?" All the anger in my voice was lost and replaced by fear.

"Like I said earlier..." Greed smirked at my helplessness. "...We want to fuck you."

My eyes widened. No... they_ couldn't_!

They both stood on opposite sides of me. I turned to look at Envy, then at Greed. They both seemed satisfied with seeing the uncontrollable fear etched across my face. I suddenly felt a hand slide under my shirt and touch my right side. I shivered from the touch. It felt so strange... Greed slid his hand up and down my side, causing me to shiver even more.

I felt Envy rub my neck on my left. I gasped when he leaned forward and licked the spot with his tongue. "S-s-stop... it..." I whispered.

"Stop what? We have'nt even started..." Envy replied.

This wasn't happening to me...

This wasn't happening to me!

To Be Continued...

A/N: Wow, what a chapter! I just couldn't stop typing.


	8. Saved by love

Sorry it took so long, everyone! This chapter markes the appearance of a very important character to the fic.

Chimera Ed

Chapter 7

Saved By Love

(Roy's POV)

I was driving home from a store this evening. I would have gone to a regular store, but they didn't have the right kind of beer. The only place in Central that sold the specific stuff I was searching for was located way on the edge near the outskirts of Central. So now I had an extra long way home. Good thing I took a car.

Anyways, I was driving down a dark, deserted street, when I saw an abandonned ware house. I usually wouldn't care for such trivial things, but this one caught my attention. I parked into a nearby empty parking lot and got out of the car. I walked twords the ware house. It looked abandonned with the doors barricated, the windows smashed, and the smell of rotting, but something about it was not.

There was a light on.

Why would there be a light on in an abandonned ware house? It didn't make sense... of course, some teens could be inside, smoking pot and such, but I was sure there was not. It couldn't be teenagers smoking, because there was screaming.

There was screaming coming from inside.

(Ed's POV)

"Look, the chibi's screaming when we have'nt even started. How pathetic." Envy mused.

"Let's fuck him hard." Greed unleashed a cold devilish grin.

"No... no... You can't!" I pulled on the chains as hard as I could, but to no avail. This was it. They were really going to _rape_ me. I have read books about rape. It left someone broken. But I never thought that it would happen to me...

(Roy's POV)

I pressed my ear against the door. Numerous souds were coming from inside. The person that was screaming had stopped and now they were cussing. They shouted out a few more cuss words before the sound a slap echoed though the ware house. That's it! I was going inside! But the front door was barricated, so i ran around twords the back.

I couldn't help but feel that I've heard that voice before...

I shrugged it off. Either way, some one was doing something bad to someone else and I had to stop it. I couldn't go through the windows. That would take too long. I finally found a back door almost completly invisible behind a stack of cardboard boxes. It had one plank barricating it, but I easilly pulled it off. It was very rotted. I pulled my gloves out of my right pocket and pulled them on.

I raised my hand in the exact angle and snapped my fingers. There was a soft sizzle as the lock melted and a light clunk as it hit the ground. I pulled the door open a crack. I was shocked when I heard another voice, much clearer now, yell, "Shut the hell up!" There was a thumping sound and then thear was a strange moaning and whimpering coming from the first voice.

There were a couple of empty boxes infront of the door, but I sidestepped them slowly. I peeked out from behind them.

And there was my biggest shock.

(Not far from there, noone's POV)

"Aw, man! The books here in Central are amazing! I could buy the whole store!" The boy grinned, pulling three books from a shelf and rushing twords another shelf.

"Brother, you really shouldn't buy so many books. We need the money."

"Don't worry. We're fine. I've got plenty of money." He placed the books down on the counter and paid for them.

As they walked out of the store, the older one grinned at his brother. "See, Fletcher? We have plenty of money for a hotel!" Russell smiled to himself at his great find. They began to walk in search of a hotel.

"So, brother, what are we gonna do in Central?" Fletcher asked, casually

"Well, I kinda wanted to see someone..." _Edward..._

"Shut the hell up!" A voice exclaimed.

Russell and Fletcher stopped and looked at the sourceof the noise. It was an old ransackled warehouse. There was a light inside.

Another voice screamed one last time before there was a thump.

"What was that?" Fletcher exclaimed.

"I don't know, but the voice sounded familar... Here. I'll be right back." Russel handed Fletcher the bag of books and ran twords the front doors. He pulled on all of the planks. He could hear a faint moaning sound now. He was able to pull most of the planks off. There was one plank left that wouldn't budge. Russell turned around and looked his brother in the eye. "Fletcher? Hid in the bushes until I come out."

"But what if-"

"Don't worry I won't be long." Fletcher ran into the bushes near the door. Russell stepped back and charged at the door. He jumped in the air and extended his leg in a kick. His foot connected with the plank, breaking it in two and causing the door to swing wide open and hit the walls with a bang.

Just then, there was a crack and someone yelled, "Shit!"

(Roy's POV)

Edward... _My_ Edward... was being raped by these two freaks. They had just now tied a blindfold and a mouth cover over his face and were feeling him up and down. The long haired sluttish one was reaching down into his pants... Shit, _I _was going to be the first person to do that! They can't rape _my _Ed! I wouldn't let them! I would burn them to a crisp!

And then he would see and fall desperatley in love with me for saving him...

With that in mind, I raised my hand in the air in a snapping position, angling it so that the spark would hit the long haired one.

SLAM!

The two stopped trying to rape my Edward and turned twords the front door on the other side. The door had caved in to the weight of someone who had kicked it open hard. That someone was a freakishly tall boy who looked tall enough to be seventeen, but something about him made him seem younger. He had shiny blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

I don't care what _he's_ here for! I'm going to do things _my_ way and be Ed's hero, not him! I snapped my hands and sparks shot out of my gloves and hit the creepy one with shark teeth. He yelped and jumped in the air, clutching his now scorched rear. "Shit!"

The long haired one flashed an evil grin my direction that said something like, 'I know where you live' and did an uncanny leap out the window. The one I had hit jumped in the air, momentarily having to climb, but reached the window as well.

They were gone. But Ed hadn't seen me save him. Ed still had the blindfolds and gags over his eyes and mouth. I snapped my fingers in the air and melted the chains around his wrists. He sunk to the floor.

I was just about to run to him, when that blondie beat me to it. Who does _he_ thing he is? He's not the one who saved _my_ Edward! Then I realized that he didn't see me.

(Russell's POV)

It all happened too quickly for me to understand. I landed on my feet after kicking the door down. I looked up and saw that two creepy people had _Edward _ _of all people _chained up and were trying to man-rape him! I was about to beat the shit out of them, but suddenly, a spark shot out of no where in the form of lighting and hit the bigger one in the ass.

He jumped up and yelled "Shit!" For some reason, they both abandonned Ed and jumped out the window with an uncanny sense of balance in the process. The spark came out of no where again. It hit the chains that binded Ed and they melted. He sunk to the ground, and did'nt bother to pull off the blindfolds or mouth gag.

I ran twords him. I bent down and pulled him up so that he rested on my lap. Then I untied the blindfolds and mouth gag. He looked up at me with fearful and confused eyes. Somehow, it seduced me. He was very cute when he was scared. He had such sexy catlike... _Wait a minute..._

"R... Russell... Tringham...?" He said with disbelief in his voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood and decided to save your virginity." I grinned at him. "Now tell me why you have cat ears and a tail."

He blushed a deep scarlett. It was so cute on him and only made me want to squeal (Never out loud, of course). "I... I know it's hard to believe, but i am a chimera."

I gasped. The look on my face must have been priceless right then. "You... you're a _what_? I... I thought they were just a_ myth_!"

"They... _we're_ not. I was forcefully turned into one."

(Roy's POV)

He was _holding _my Ed! My Ed_ knew _him! My Ed was _blushing_! Oh, shit!

To Be Continued...

A/N: Ooooooooohhhhh... Roy's jeeeaaaaloooouuuussss...


	9. What he said

A note: Ed has been acting so girly (Especially in this chapter) because he's fused with female DNA. And because he just got molested (And almost raped) by Envy and Greed.

Sorry for the delay. I've had writers block, but i managed to squeeze this chapter out. Hope it's good enough.

Chimera Ed

Chapter 8

What He Said

(Fletcher's POV)

I was only in the bushes for fifteen minutes, but it seemed like fifteen hours. I practically jumped for joy when I saw Russell come out unharmed. "Brother, you're okay!" That's when I noticed that he was with somebody...

"Ed? What are you doing here?" I questioned. He was standing next to Russell with an unusual grin plastered on his reddening face. Russell was also blushing madly. I shrugged it off.

"He was just getting into another one of those fight-with-the-bad-guys things." Russell answered, suspiciously. "Anyways, we're going to... umm... talk about something personal. You can stay with Alphonse while we're gone, okay?"

"But-but..." I stammered.

"No need to worry! Here, Ed will draw you a map." He pulled out a pen and gave it to Ed.

"Hold out your hand." Ed said. I held my hand out. There, he quickly scribbled out a detailed map on my palm. "See you around." He and Russell turned and began to walk away.

Now I was confused.

(General POV, with Ed and Russell)

They were on a bridge that overlooked a river, possibly the closest thing to nature Central had. Oh, yeah. It was a man made river. But it was still nice. They were leaning over the railing, staring into the water. Ed had explained everything to Russell and now they were just standing there. Neither had any reason to still be out here, but for some reason, neither made any move to leave.

Russell had kept sneaking Ed looks. He couldn't help but think how beautiful he was. Those whiskers were twitching delicatley, that tail was swishing back and forth so softly and smoothly, it looked like it was trailing along water. _And those ears..._

Ed could feel Russell's eyes on him. Nothing he did could stop the light flush that was beggining to form on his cheeks, but his eyes stayed glued to the water. _I can't believe he said all that stuff in the warehouse..._

(Back at the meat shop)

The sound of a bell jingling accompanied the light creak of a door being pulled open. A small head popped out from behind the door. Dainty light blue eyes scanned the area.

"We're closed." Sig said, unceremoniously.

"Oh, umm... I know. I'm a friend of Al's and I heard he was staying here." The boy replied with a bit of anxiety in his tone, as he looked up at the giant man that stood before him with a frown.

"Stay there." He grunted. He turned around and headed into the other room. Minutes passed by, and finally, the giant suit of armor appeared at the doorway.

"Fletcher? What are you doing in Central?" Al questioned, obviously least expecting _him_ to be there.

"Russell and I decided to take a few days off from our work and see Central. We met up with Ed and-"

"You met up with him? Where is he? Is he alright? He's been missing since this evening!" **(1)**

"What? He has? That's strange. He was perfectly fine. He and Russell met up with eachother in some sort of situation in an old warehouse and then they made me come here. I know it was to get rid of me, but I didn't question any further. I just know that something happened between them inside that old warehouse..." His voice trailed off.

"Warehouse...?" Al questioned.

(Back with the happy couple... or not.)

_Why is he making me blush like this? Is it because... of what he said in the warehouse? _Ed pondered the thought as the cool breeze whipped his braid in Rusell's direction. He continued to stare at the light ripples the wind had caused the water to form. He wasn't going to look up. After what Russell said to him... Atleast not until his blush dissapeared and the fluttery feeling at the bottom of his stomache had ceased. _Why am I acting like a girl?_

Russell was thinking about it too. He couldn't believe what had suddenly poured out of his mouth in the warehouse. _I've always been gay. It's nothing new. I thought Ed was cute when I first met him, but seeing him tonight... Those cat ears and tail are really sexy. Now I have to question myself... Is it him or his chimera body that I love? _He thought to himself.

_Him. I love him._

He wondered if Ed was thinking about what he had said in the warehouse.

_Ed could feel a blush forming on his cheek, not realizing that he was still lying on the floor, his head rested on Russell's chest while Russell's hands were under his armpits, holding him up. "Uhmm... Thank you for... saving me..." Ed's voice was barely above a whisper, and he was afraid Russell hadn't heard him._

_"...You're welcome..." Russell whispered back, a light smile forming on his lips._

_"Umm... Why are you here?" Ed asked._

_Russell blushed a deep scarlet. He then exclaimed, in a stumbling and quite loud voice, "I'm, umm, here to see you! I mean... Not to see you... I mean I came here... to take a break from my work! ...And I hoped I would meet up with you here..." The last part was lowered to a suspiciously quiet volume._

_Ed blushed in response. He stood up. Russell remained on his knees. "Why did you want to see me?"_

_"'Cause I liked you! I mean... I liked the way you are... I... I like your ears! I mean, that's not the reason I came! I didn't know about your ears. I mean I liked you from the start..." Russell bowed his head, to afraid to look up or speak anymore. _What is wrong with me? I made such a fool of myself!

_Ed stared at him for a moment. Then he bent down and grabbed Russell's hand. Russell looked up to meet Ed's equally embarassed face. The both remained that way for a moment before Ed asked, "Isn't Fletcher with you?"_

_Russell's face lit up with realization. "Fletcher! I left him outside!"_

Ed and Russell continued to ponder on the previous events in the warehouse. Meanwhile, someone was watching them from afar. A figure crouched down in the bushes with a pair of binoculars. The binoculares focused on the two of them on that bridge.

"My dear Edward... You _will _be mine. I just have to take the other one out of them picture before you start to fall for him..."

To Be Continued...

**(1)** Techically, Al hasn't seen Ed since the morning, but he and the REAL Winry were at the store buying groceries and they came back in the evening, right after Ed and the fake Winry (Envy) left.

Author's Note: Poor Russell. He totally lost his cool in the warhouse because Ed really is _that_ sexy! Who is stalking Ed? Mysteries, mysteries. Review.


	10. Russell's Hope

Sorry it took so long, peeps. This one's a doozy.

Chimera Ed

Chapter 9

Russell's Hope

(Russell's POV)

So here we are, leaning over the railing of the bridge that overlooked a manmade lake.Less than a foot away from eachother. I could feel my whole body tingling at the mere thought of being close to him. What was I going to do? I had dragged him all the way out here, telling him that I had something I wanted to talk to him about. Yes, I did. No, I couldn't. It was too hard.

The truth is complicated. It all started during that incident when Ed and Al came to Xenotime and basically saved the people of the town from our red water expiriment. When I first saw Ed, I thought he was cute. I've been into guys for as long as I can remember. Of course, we started out as enemies, so it clearly wasn't going to work out. But after everything was cleared up in the end, I ended up really falling for him. Not just his looks. His insane personality. His subconcious charm. Those _eyes_...

But, all too soon, he had to leave. I had written him a love note, telling him how I felt about him, and was going to stash it in the basket of lemons we were giving the brothers as a parting gift. But at the last minute, I backed out, too afraid of what he might think, and replaced the love note with a simple friendly thank-you note. I even added a light joke to make fun of him **(1)**.

Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid! I should have given him the love note! His reaction would have been easier to handle because he would be far away by the time he found out. Now I had to tell him to his face. I had actually come to Central just to do that. I had been fully prepared to face him and tell him that I...

But he had to make it ten times harder for me with those chimera parts. The way that beautiful tail swished around in the air so smoothly... how those ears turned this way and that is sudden motions... And the adorable twitch of those whiskers... It was killing me. Every part of him seemed to glow with beauty. His facial features seemed softer than the last time I saw him. He almost looked... feminine.

No matter the reason, he had captured me in that alluring attraction. I wanted so badly to hold him, kiss him, touch him, feel his warmth against my skin...

"Is there something on my face?" The question caught me off guard. I was immediatley jerked back into reality.

"Wha... no! I mean... what? I mean... no. There's no face... Nothing on your face!" This was my brilliant reply. I mentally cussed myeslf out.

He blinked, cutely. "Then why are you staring at me like i'm lunch?" **(2)**

Oh, shit.

(Back at the meat shop, general POV)

They had been thinking for a while. Both wondering what was going on with their brothers. They had considered everything. Finally, Al mentioned 'the change'. Fletcher listened as Alphonse told him all about Ed being a chimera. When he spoke of everyone's sudden attraction, Fletcher interrupted.

"So you think my brother is going after your brother for his chimera body?" Fletcher asked, concealing a disapproving thought.

"Well... I..." Al responded, meakly. He straightened up before continuing. "I don't mean that. It's just that somehow, his change has triggered a reaction from the least likely people."

Fletcher looked around for a moment and then looked back at Al. He leaned forward a bit and spoke in a light voice. "I have to tell you something and I want you to promise me you won't tell anyone else. It's Russell's biggest secret, but I think you, off all people, have to know this."

"What is it?" Al asked, a sudden wave of curiosity washing over him.

"It wouldn't matter if your brother had been fused with an animal or not, because ever since the incedent in Xenotime, Russell's been in _love _with Ed." Fletcher finished.

(Back to Ed and Russell, general POV)

"I... umm... I have to tell you something." _Straighten up. Don't whimp out. Don't let his sexy appeal distract you. This is your one chance to tell him you love him. Don't screw it up! And don't sound too sappy either! He's not a girl._

"Well? What is it?" Ed questioned, sounding annoyed as he tapped his foot on the ground and crossed his arms.

"I am... not exactly sure how to tell you, so... I want to show you." He quickly leaned down until his face was inches away from Ed's. "Just so you know, this is not about your being a chimera. This is how I've felt ever since the beginning."

He pressed his lips against the Edward's. And it was like an explosion of fireworks lit up the night sky.

Ed's arms dropped out of their crossed position. He closed his eyes, taking in every breath from the other boy.

A few yards away, a dark figure stood in the shadow of a tree, appearing only as a light silhouette, a pair of binoculars to his eyes. "He's kissing back? I'm too late..." he whispered. He then turned and ran the other direction, disappearing as if never there.

His eyes suddenly snapped open. He pushed Russell away from him. "What do you think you're doing?" He demanded.

Russell could only let out a small, fearful sound. _Does he hate me? He's straight, I knew it! He doesn't like me that way! _All these thoughts began to rush into his mind.

"Down on your knees!" Ed exclaimed.

"Wha...?"

"I said, get down on your knees!" Ed repeated.

Russell realized this was exactly what Ed said during their first encounted. Russell had responded with a 'What, so we can see eye to eye?' as a joke. But this time, Russell realized, it would be smarter to listen to Ed. He quickly bent down and got on his knees.

"You do realize you broke the rules?" Ed accused.

"Uhh... rules?" Russell blinked twice. He couldn't understand what Ed was getting at.

"Yes. Rules! The older man is supposed to be dominant!" And with that, he placed his hands on Russell's shoulders and leaned in to capture his lips, once again.

And the fireworks started again, this time within both of them.

To Be Continued...

Author's note: So Ed has finally got someone to really love. How sweet... I had so much more to put into this chapter, but I've decided to save it for the next chapter.

FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER: Who is the mysterious person that stalks Edward Elric? How will the relationship between Ed and Russell go? Will Ed ever have to face Roy again after Roy's display of sexual harassment back in the second chapter? And what about that secret admirer? Stay tuned to find out the answer to these, and other questions on... _CHIMERA ED_!

**(1)** Remember? Russell is a year younger than Ed, yet he's way taller.

**(2)** BUSTED! Caught thinking perverted thoughts about Cat-boy! Naughty, naughty boy, Russell.


	11. Facing the Mustang

Chimera Ed

Chapter 10

Facing the Mustang

At eleven in the morning, Ed walked into the East Central Headquarters, report in hand. The hood of his red overcoat covering his head and face in shadows. Today was the last day to turn in his report from the most recent mission. In all the commotion, he had completely forgotten untill the night before, and stayed up all night to write it.

He had finally finished it at five thirty in the morning, and fallen asleep about five minutes later. He had been feeling somewhat sick today, probably because of the unusual dream he had had this morning. At first, he had dreamed of a beautiful mountain landscape. But then that dream had somehow transformed itself into a dorm. One that looked frightfully similar to the dorms in the eastern headquarters.

He was a cat. A banana-yellow cat with blue-green eyes. He was surrounded by plastic mice, strings, and other cat toys. A slightly obese young man, seemingly in his twenties, was smiling at him, waving a piece of string in his face. he started playing with it. The man was extremely nice, but somewhat familiar. Finally, he had woken up in a cold sweat. The man's face vanished from his mind.

He had decided to ignore that dream and focus on the day ahead of him.

He was dreading today, though. _I'm going to have to face Colonel Pervert today. I haven't seen him since he tried to molest me a couple days ago. What am I going to do? Calm down, calm down. I'll just calmly yell in his face, "I'M TAKEN, YOU PEDOPHILE!" Then I won't have to deal with this problem anymore. Perfect._

He finally reached the door to the colonel's office, where Second Lt. Hawkeye stood at attention. "Is he in?" Ed asked, in a sort of mumble.

"Yes. And he's been wishing to speak with you about something." Hawkeye responded.

Ed's eyes widened. _No way... _He stood there for a moment, then pushed the door open and walked right in. He speedwalked tword Mustang's desk, where the colonel himself sat, a smug look on his face. Ed slapped the folder onto Roy's desk. "Here's the report. Goodbye." he quickly turned around and headed for the door.

"Now where are you going, FullMetal? Close the door and have a seat." Mustang stopped him with a completely calm tone of voice.

Ed groaned. He slammed the door and flopped down on the couch. "What?" He responded, flatly and all too rudely.

"As your superior officer, I am entitled to an acceptable answer to every question that I ask you." Mustang continued, keeping his calmness.

"So what, are you going to interrogate me now?"

"Allow me to skip straight to the point... Who was that person you were with last night?"

Ed gasped. A flood of rage filled his face. "You... YOU WERE SPYING ON ME! YOU STALKER! YOU PERVERTED PEDOPHILIC STALKER!" He exploded.

"Calm down, FullMetal. Now tell me who that was that you were locking lips with." Roy had still not lost his cool, wherease Ed was fuming mad by now.

"My personal life is none your buisness!" Ed raged, red faced.

"I think it is. I have ways of finding out everything I need to know about you 'boyfriend'. You could make this easy for both of us, or we could do this the hard way. Which would it be, FullMetal?"

Ed growled, but lowered his head a little and mumbled an answer. All Roy managed to hear was, "Ish nmm ish rushhl trgghmm...".

"Excuse me? Speak a little louder. I didn't catch that." Roy indicated twords his ear.

"His name is Russell Tringham, alright?" Ed yelled, a little louder than necessary.

"You mean... the son of Nash Tringham? You met him and his brother in Xenotime, right?" Roy frowned. "And, how old is he?"

Ed growled again. "Seventeen!" He quickly stated.

"Seventeen? Funny, he seemed a little younger to me." Roy grinned to himself.

"What, now you're accusing me of lying?" Ed barked. Roy stared at Ed, a deep frown building up. Wrinkles seemed to appear on his face. Ed did the same, staring just as intently.

They stared eachother down for a few more seconds before Roy finally straightened up and said, "Very well, then. I'll take that as a good enough answer for now. I'll look up his_ real _age later."

Ed grumbled in response and stood up. "Thanks a lot, _colonel_." He pulled the hood of his red overcoat over his head again, concealing most of his face, and ultimately hiding his non-human features. he pulled the door open, and stepped out, quickly closing it from behind.

He decided to pass through the mess hall on his way to the exit. "Bastard..." He whispered, before heading for the exit door.

He walked past the crew, who were typically goofing off, since it seemed to be their break time. Obviously, Hawkeye was the only one of them acting civilized. In the corner, Havoc had a book with a picture of a woman in a bikini on the cover. He and Breda were reading it and giggling like mad over it.

Ed raised an eyebrow at them, and sighed. He continued twords the exit, when he suddenly froze in place. He turned back twords them.

All of a sudden, his dream from last night came flooding back. When he was a cat. That man waving a piece of string over his head, playing with him, treating him with loving care and respect.

Breda. He was that man.

To Be Continued...

Author's note: Dun dun dun! Another mystery unfolds. Nice cliffhanger, eh?

It's so convinient for Ed to lie about Russells age to work with his own height. LOL!


	12. Breda's Cat

Special thanks to Demon thing and Monkey Mist Robo, for telling me Breda's name.

Everybody feel sorry for Breda in this chapter.

Chimera Ed

Chapter 11

Breda's Cat

Heymans Breda. He was the man in Edward's dream. Before he could have another thought, Havoc looked up, open mouthed, cigarette falling out in the process, and exclaimed, "Everyone! It's Ed!"

The whole room seemed to freeze. Everyone, minus Hawkeye, dropped what they were doing and rushed over to Ed. Soon, everyone was yelling things like, "Can we see?", "Colonel Mustang told us what happened!", "Are you really a chimera?", "What animal are you combined with?" and, "Take off your coat!"

Finally, Ed yelled, "Shutup, already!" Everyone stopped and stared at Ed in silence. "First of all, why the hell did Mustang tell you people? Second of all, How much did he tell you? And third of all... No one can see anything!"

Havoc piped up, "He told us because he trusts us of all people."

Ed grumbled in response. Farman picked up on the second question. "He didn't tell us what animal it was. Just that you were kidnapped by some mad scientist or something and they turned you into a chimera."

Finally, Fuery finished with, "Why can't we see? Is it embarassing?"

"You just can't. Goodbye." Ed said, flatly. He strided for the exit door.

"Come on! It won't hurt you, boss!" Havoc exclaimed.

"Yeah, let's see it! Take off your coat!" Breda chimed. Ed froze. He forgot all about Breda. He still hadn't figured out the answer to that weird dream. He turned around.

"So, are you going to show us?" Havoc asked.

"NO!" Ed barked in response. He turned back to the door. _Forget that weird dream. Forget Breda. I'm not sticking around this place. _He reached the door, and was about to pull it open, when his hood slid off.

He froze in place, waiting for the storm. Everyone else gasped. His ears stuck out and twitched. Everything was silent for a seemingly endless moment.

Then Havoc broke the silence. "You're a... cat."

"No... shit." Ed growled, deeply, slowly turning his head around. Everyone then noticed the eight twitching whiskers. Ed turned around. "Alright, you found out. There's no point in hiding." He considered takaing the jacket off, but decided against it. Atleast he could still hide the tail.

"Wow... If I were gay I would so go for you." Everyone stared at Havoc as if he just sprouted another arm from his chest. "What? I'm not gay! I'm just saying! He's kinda hott- I mean, _attractive_."

"I've had enough perverts trying to molest me, thank you." Ed responded, grumpily.

"I like the change. It makes you look like... Well, you remind me of someone I used to know, that's all..." Breda trailed off, a distant look in his eyes.

Ed's ears immediatley perked. Everyone gasped with expressions on their faces that said, "It moved!". Ed ingored their facinated and creeped out looks and turned to Breda. "Who do I remind you of?"

Breda immediatley drew back as if Ed had asked him a very personal question. "No one!" Everyone immediatley turned on him. He shrunk back.

Ed pressed on. "Have you ever had any pets?"

Breda seemed completely shocked at the question. "I... uhh... had a cat..."

"What happened to the cat? What was it's name?" Ed asked. He was starting to realize something. What if that cat...

"Umm... All that is kind of personal." Breda was sweating in embarassment.

Ed looked around at everyone. "If you tell me all about your cat... I'll show everyone my tail."

Everyone gasped. "You have a... tail?" Havoc turned to Breda with a gleam in his eyes. "Let's hear about your kitty! Come on, spill it!" The others started to join him in the pestering.

"Alright, alright! I'll tell you!" Everyone quieted down as Breda cleared his throat. "His name was Mittens."

"A macho name." Havoc said, sarcastically.

"Shutup!" Ed yelled. "Continue."

Breda sweatdropped. "His name was Mittens. I had him for three years. He was like my best friend." Breda sighed, a distant look beginning to cross his face. Almost as if he was reliving the story. "I gave him the royal treatment. I played with him, petted him, groomed him, everything...

"One day, he was playing outside, when it happened..."

_There was that small, yellow cat with entrancing green eyes, running around in the grass. He started jumping and trying to catch a wandering butterfly with his paws. Heymans Breda looked outside to his furry companion and smiled to himself._

_He stood up and went for the door. He smiled to himself when he reached the shady tree his cat was playing under. "Mittens! Come over here!" The cat jumped up, and began to leap through the lush grass twords the man. Breda smiled as the cat flopped onto his back and rolled around in the grass, signaling for Breda to pet him._

_He rubbed the cat's stomache for a moment before standing up and brushing off his pants. "Come here! I've got lunch ready. Your favourite flavor Mewo Mix, fish! __**(1)**__"____The cat purred. Breda turned around and walked back twords the door. When he reached the front door, he turned back around._

_Mittens was still rolling around, getting little flowers stuck to his fur. Breda laughed. He was just about to go back over to the tree, when suddenly, a black van pulled up nearby. As if on cue, two men in black ski masks jumped out, pulled the back door open, and ran twords Mittens._

_Breda gasped as the two men forefully grabbed a screeching and yowling Mittens. Breda ran over there, his fist drawn back, and sent a full blown punch to the first man's left eye. He doubled back, but still held onto the protesting cat firmly._

_Then a third man jumped out the back. he kicked Breda in the gut, causing him to fall to the ground. The three men shoved Muffin into a cage in the back of their truck and slammed the door. Breda only caught a glimpse of a few other animals, and one very unusual animal that looked like a horrible mutation between a cat and a dog._

_They climbed into the front. Breda regained his senses and stood up, just as the truck was driving away. He chased it. On his feet. Until he finally gave in, panting with tears in his eyes._

_And that was the last he ever saw of his beloved cat._

"... It's been five months since then and I miss him soooooo much!" Breda was on the verge of tears.

"I don't believe you." Farman protested. "That doesn't make sense! Why would some guys go to so much trouble to steal your cat? And what do you mean by a weird mutation between a cat and a dog?"

"If you ask me, he made up the whole thing!" Havoc exclaimed.

Ed looked at Breda for a moment. He had a look of pure sadness and loss on his face. _It's the same look Al and I had at out mother's funeral. He's telling the truth..._

"A chimera." Ed murmed, gaining everyones attention. "That cat and dog mutation was a chimera. And all those animals that they kidnapped were to be used as material for their chimera-making expiriments. They must be-"

"NO! Not Mittens! They can't use him for expiriments!" Breda cried.

"I'm afraid if he's been gone for five months, they have already used him in an expiriment." Genuine tears filled Breda's eyes. Ed looked up. "Sorry. The reason I asked you all this is because... I have been having strange dreams. I think they're memories."

Breda stood up from his almost-fetal position and looked Ed in the eyes. "Your eyes kind of have a greenish glow... I'm sure that's never been there before..."

"It hasn't. I've been having dreams. That I am the cat you described. And that your standing over me, erm... waving a piece of string in my face..."

"What color is it?"

"Red."

Breda seemed to freeze completely in shock. "You're... you're... MITTENS! IT'S REALLY YOU!" That's when Heymans Breda pulled Edward into a gigantic bear hug. **(2)**

"Ack! Let go of me! I'm not your goddamed cat!" Ed screeched. Breda let go. "Okay, maybe I _am_ your cat... But that's not it. Listen. When a chimera is mixed out of two animals perfectly, the two animal's minds are completely merged into one mind, becoming one being. I _am _your cat, and i'm starting to remember all the time we spent togethere, but i'm also Edward Elric. A _human_."

Breda seemed to accept it. "So you remember being Mittens?"

"Yeah." Ed sighed. "I have to leave. I've already wasted enough time with you losers." He turned around and walked twords the door. _I owe Russell some quality makeout time... _**(3)**

"Hey, boss!" Havoc called.

"What?" Ed said turning around, obviously annoyed.

"You promised to show us your tail!"

Ed sighed. He quickly pulled his jacket off. Everyone gasped and stared in awe at Ed's twitching yellow tail. Just for added effect, he decided to swish it back and forth, wiggling his hips a little in the process. Everyone seemed to have little hearts vibrating from their eyes.

"It's just like Mittens' tail!" Breda giggled (Yes, he _giggled_!).

Ed pulled his jacket back on. "Oh, and Breda? There is something I've actually wanted to tell you for a long time..." He said.

"What is it?"

"My favourite flavor of Meow Mix was chicken. Not fish." He turned and walked out the door.

"Bye, Mittens!"

To Be continued...

A/N: I am insane. This chapter proves it. Especially the last two lines.

Anyways, I guess we all got to see a side of Breda that we don't normally see. Maybe this is why he hates dogs so much. Maybe from now on, people will see him as something more than just 'the fat man with the dumb jokes'.

**(1)** I really don't give a damn wether or not Meow Mix exists in Amestris.

**(2)** LMAO! Breda glomped Ed!

**(3)** Mmm, yeah... A shmexy makeout scene between Ed and Russell is just what the doctor ordered!


	13. Relationships

OMG! Gomenasai! Gomenasai! I didn't mean to take so long with this update! I lost track of time and stuff! Hopefully, I will be updating more frequently from now on. I know, that's what they all say, but I mean it!

WARNING: This chapter contains EdXRussell fluff that may cause shock, heart attack, seizures, or spontaneously exploding into fluffy pink feathers! If you can't handle the pink, fluffy, cuddly, cutesy goodness of softcore shounen ai, get out now! Nya!

Don't worry. The shmexy makeout scene will be in it too. Doctor's orders.

Chimera Ed

Chapter 12

Relationships

Finally, Ed was able to return to his temporary home where he knew Russell had been waiting for him all day._ I've never been in love before. _He thought. He smiled to himself as he thought about what had happened the previous night, after he had finished writing that report.

_Ed groaned as he put down his pencil. He felt his heavy eyelids drooping as he struggled to keep his eyes open. His neck ached as he turned around to look at the clock on the wall. 4:46. It was already morning. He turned back to his report and proceeded to stuff it into the yellow envelope on his desk. He turned again to look at Russell, sleeping peacefully on his bed._

_He sighed to himself as he sealed the enevlope. He suddenly heard the bed creaking. Russell had been awake. Ed wasn't in the mood to even look at him. He slowly pushed the envelope off to the side as he lay his head down on the desk. He would just close his eyes for a minute to let the stinging in his eyes die down._

_He felt his brain starting to fog as he realized he was falling asleep, but he was too out of it to care. _Just sleep...

_He suddenly felt one arm wrap itself around his chest as another arm snaked it's way underneath his knees, lifting him up. He sighed and buried his head into Russell's chest as he carried him over to the bed._

_He felt his body gaining contact with the soft sheets. A moment later, the creak of the bed signaled Russel crawling in with him. He snuggled deeply into his new lover and fell asleep._

Ed realized he was leaning against the wall, drooling and sighing with a huge blush on his cheeks. He shook his head and wiped his face. He then breathed deeply in and out, in attempt to remove the blush on his face. After straightening himself out, he proceeded to open the door and step inside.

"Where have you been? You're an hour later than when you said you'd be back." Russell approached Ed from the left.

"I... uhh... got caught up in something back there..." _Need a makeout session..._

Russell was avoiding eye contact with Ed. "So... Everyone else is gone for the afternoon, you know..."

The two of the started looking around the room, blushing furiously. There was a long awkward silence before Ed suddenly blurted out, "I can't take this anymore! Lets make out!"

Moments later, they were on the couch, in the Curtises living room, kissing passionatley.

Russell had his arms around Ed's waist, his hands were squeezing Ed's butt. One of Ed's hands was holding the back of Russell's skull as their tongues were connecting. Both were so engulfed in the kissing, they didn't hear the door opening and closing, accompanied by many fast approaching footsteps.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING MAKING OUT IN MY HOUSE?" Izumi screamed.

The two broke away from eachother, only to find everyone staring at them. Alphonse and Fletcher had complete shocks on their faces. Winry had a look of utter horror and despair. Before anything else, she quickly slipped away and ran upstairs. Finally, Sig and Izumi had disgust and anger written all over their faces. Izumi was so furious, you could almost see the red hot flames rising from her body and the steam coming out her ears.

"Uh-oh..."

**(CARAMELAPPLECHOCOLATEICECREAMGUMMYBEARS!)**

Outside, one could hear the crashing and banging that came from inside, accompannied by screams of, "THIS IS NOT A WHORE HOUSE! DOES _MY_ HOUSE LOOK LIKE THE PLACE FOR YOU AND YOUR GAY LOVER TO DO DIRTY THINGS? HUH?"

Everyone that passed by within a ten mile radius of the place quicky evacuated out of fear.

The next door neighbors, being the only ones left, paid no attention to the racket. One of them, an elderly woman, looked up from her work, sighed, and said, "Well, I think Curtises are having a good day." The other residents nodded in agreement and she went back to her business.

**(CARAMELAPPLECHOCOLATEICECREAMGUMMYBEARS!)**

"Does she always beat the crap out of you when you upset her?"

Russell leaned twords Ed, a wet washcloth in hand. Ed was sitting on the bed, grumbling in annoyance. He had a baseball sized bump on his forehead, that was currently throbbing and fading from a crimson color to a very dark shade of purple. Ed hissed in pain when the ice cold washcloth connected with the tender bruise.

Izumi had managed to beat Edward to a bloody pulp before Alphonse and Fletcher were able to to calm her down enough and explain to her. Finally, she accepted Ed and Russell, as long as they stayed in the privacy of their current room when they wanted to make out.

Now, they were up in the room while Russell tended to Ed's current state.

"Yeah. She's just like that with me and Al. Ow, stop it." Ed hissed again, as Russell continued to dab at the bruise with the cloth.

"Maybe making out in her living room wasn't such a good idea..."

"Ya think?"

After that, the two of them stopped talking. Russell continued to treat Ed's bumps and bruises, while Ed refrained from making any sounds of pain. The dreadful silence went on for a while longer, neither daring to say a word.

Finally, Ed broke the silence. "What are we?"

Russell raised an eyebrow. "Human beings."

Ed frowned. "Don't be a wise-ass. I meant what are you and I? The two of us?"

Russell looked down at the floor, in thought for a moment, before looking up again, with a cheshire grin plastered on his face. "We're a happy young couple." He waited for the reaction.

After another moment of silence... "We're... a couple?"

Russell's grin dropped to a slight look of worry. "Well, yeah. We are. Don't you think of us as a couple?" Suddenly, the doubts from when he had first kissed Ed were coming back. They were a couple now, weren't they?

"I haven't thought of that... But, yeah... I do. I do think of us as a couple. I mean... We love eachother?"

Russell based one knee on the bed as he leaned twords Ed untill their noses were touching. "Of course we do. I love you, Ed. Don't you love me?"

Ed let a small smile break through. "Yeah. I do love you."

The two of them leaned in for a light peck before breaking away and continuing what they had been doing before.

**(CARAMELAPPLECHOCOLATEICECREAMGUMMYBEARS!)**

A man stood on the roof of the meat shop, standing right next to the window, just off to the side so that the resident's of the room could not see him. He growled to himelf as he took another peek into the room.

Edward and Russell were smiling and giving eachother kisses. It was enough to make the man sick.

_Why couldn't Edward be with me? Why did that stupid Tringham boy have to get involved? Why has Ed fallen for him? What does he have that the I don't? I'm sexy and single. Girls flock all over me. Even some guys do. I don't want any of them except Ed, so why won't he love me?_

Roy Mustang shook his head and climbed down from the roof.

**(CARAMELAPPLECHOCOLATEICECREAMGUMMYBEARS!)**

Ed suddenly stopped and looked around.

"What is it?" Russell asked.

"I just realized something. Winry was acting weird when they walked in on us."

"Winry? Oh, you mean the girl that you and Alphonse are friends with?" Russell still didn't know much about Winry, having just recently met the girl.

"I'll go talk to her." Ed pulled himself up off the bed and made his way twords the door.

Russell sat down and sighed. "I'll just wait."

Ed made his way down the hall to Winry's current residence. He knocked on the door. "Winry?"

"G-go aw-way!" Came the muffled reply. It was followed by a few loud sobs.

That startled Ed. She sounded upset._ Is she crying? _"Winry, what's wrong?" He asked, in concern.

"Leave me alone! Why don't you just go make out with your boyfriend?" Winry sobbed.

And suddenly, Ed realized something.

"You like me, don't you, Winry?" Ed whispered, barely loud enough for her to hear.

After a moment of unusual silence, a click was followed by the doorhandle suddenly turning. Ed took a step back as the door opened a crack, just enough to reveal Winry's form. Her eyes were bloodshot.

Ed wasn't sure what to say. He was about to open his mouth to speak, when Winry beat him to it. She whispered, "I think I already knew you would never love me..."

Ed looked down at the ground, then looked back up at the girl. "Winry... I _do _love you. As a sister."

Winry sniffled. She wiped her face of stray tears, then smiled. "I guess that's good enough for me."

To Be Continued...

A/N: I suck real bad at that last scene. Seriously OOC. I just hate EdXWinry so much, I have trouble writing any scene that has anything to do with the pairing.

REVIEW!


	14. Dream World

I've got almost a hundred reviews! W00T! Review and raise the number!

WARNING: This chapter has a limeish scene with Edo and Russell. If that makes you squeamish, get out! If you're a fellow yaoi fangirl, enjoy!

Chimera Ed

Chapter 13

Dream World

He was floating. His surroundings were pale pink and endless. There were what looked like clouds around him, except a cotton candy blue color. He had no idea where he was, but he felt safe and calm here.

Edward looked down at his body. He was completely nude. Even his hair was floating freely from it's usual braid. His automail was gone. Not just his automail, his automail ports as well. They were replaced by ghost limbs. He held up his ghost arm before his face. It was transparent, but it felt solid. It felt like a real arm. Another fact was that all of his chimera parts were gone. He was fully human.

He suddenly heard a mewing sound. He turned twords the direction of the sound. Off in the distance, a ball of yellow fuzz was prancing twords him, meowing excitedly. It was a cat. A small yellow cat with green eyes. The cat bounded up and jumped into Ed's arms. He looked down at the creature in his hands, as it looked up at him. The cat felt completely weightless in his arms.

And he suddenly realized who this was.

"Mittens?"

The cat meowed in confirmation.

"So it really is you... the cat I was fused with."

Ed suddenly felt his legs being pushed forward until he fell backwards... Only to land on one of the strange blue clouds. It had shaped itself into a sort of recliner. It felt like he was sitting on a... well, sitting on a cloud.

The cat was now making himself comfortable ontop of Ed's bare chest. Edward started to pet him, and he responded with a long purr. Ed smiled.

He suddenly felt the need to talk to the cat. Ed tried to shake off the feeling, but it wouldn't leave. It was _absurd_. He felt like he had to talk to the cat, open up about all of his feelings and problems like he'd never done before. He wanted to tell the cat _everything_.

And so he did. He spoke to the cat as if he were speaking to a friend. He told Mittens his life story. Everything that had happened up to this point. Whenever he got to the sad points, such as the incident with Nina, the cat shared his sorrow and mewed softly.

As soon as he was finished, Mittens started up his story. It was nothing more than meows and purrs, but Ed seemed to understand the cat language.

He told Ed of how he met Heymans Breda and about all of the times they shared. Ed embraced the happy memories as if they were his own. Mittens then told Ed of how those men came and kidnapped him, and that was the last he saw of Breda. They took him to a lab and put him in a cage. After they injected him with some sort of formula, he fell asleep. The next thing he knew, he was fused with a human. As he finished his story, he allowed Ed to take in all this new information.

"But there's something else that's strange..."

Ed was jerked from his thoughts. "What?" He looked down at the cat.

"There's someone else." Mittens said.

"What do you mean, 'someone else'?"

"There's someone else in our body. Another presense. I recently started to sense it. It's hard to make out."

"You mean we're fused with another animal as well...?" The air around them suddenly turned cold. He could almost feel a pair of eyes watching them.

"All I can tell is that it's having viscious thoughts." Mittens continued. "It wants to kill..."

**(GOSPEEDRACERGOSPEEDRACERGO)**

Ed sat up in bed. He blinked and rubbed his eyes. Had all of that been real? The encounted with the cat he'd been fused with? It seemed real enough. And somehow, he felt like he was at peace with himself. He was, once again, both Ed and Mittens. The same person. The same memories. Except now he felt something else lurking in his soul.

Something demonic. Something that based it's thoughts on killer instict.

He shook the thoughts out of his head. He would have to sort this out later, but for now, his thought were focused on hunger and the smell of blueberry pancakes that drifted from the kitchen downstairs. He had barely eaten anything more than breakfast the previous day.

Ed pulled the cover off and attempted to climb out of bed.

Key word: Attempted.

Two arms were wrapped around his waist, squeezing tightly. He looked down at his captor. It was Russell. Still asleep, but refusing to let go of Ed. He struggled for a moment, but that just made Russell's grip tighten. Ed sighed and began to shake his lover, in attempt to wake him.

Russell moaned in his sleep. "Oh, you're such a pervert..." He mumbled. He pressed his face into Ed's pelvis and sighed. "Oooh... You know you shouldn't touch me there..."

Ed growled. "Wake up! You'd better not be cheating on me!" He tried to worm his way out of Russell's strong arms. He ended up in an awkward position where the upper half of his body was partially hanging off the bed and Russell's arms were wrapped around his legs. Ed sighed in exasperation.

Russell was mumbling incoherently and shifting positions. He tried to wrap both his arms around Ed's right leg. In the process, his hand ended up rubbing against Ed's crotch. Ed gasped, a blush made it's way to his cheeks. He tried again to wiggle himself out of Russell's grip.

This only caused Russell to rub even harder. "Ahh... Russell, Stop!" Ed moaned. "Wake uhh..." His words trailed off and were replaced with another moan. He felt himself getting aroused.

He suddenly realized how much noise he was making. He finally managed to free himself just enough to fall off the bed and land on the floor with a thud. His face was as red as a tomatoe. Panting, he lay there for a minute, trying to calm himself down from the stimulation his crotch had recieved.

Finally, Ed got up and brushed off some imaginary dirt. He stared at Russell, who was sideways on the bed, on his stomache, his legs against the wall. Ed sighed and started to shake Russell again. Finally, he opened his eyes.

"What's going on...?" He mumbled, still half asleep.

"You do way too much in your sleep." Ed commented.

"Huh...? No I don't." Russell denied. "Quit telling lies... I need to sleeeee..." He closed his eyes again.

Ed groaned in response.

**(FROSTEDFLAKESAREMORETHANGOODTHEYREGREAT)**

Ed finally got dressed and was ready to follow the smell of blueberry pancakes he had sniffed out earlier. He opened the door to exit the room, but was met with a surprize.

Fletcher was standing in the doorway.

"Can I help you?" Ed questioned, throughly confused.

Fletcher looked down at his feet in embarassment and whispered, "Umm... I heard some peculiar noises and... I just want to know, umm... Were you and Russell... you know... doing anything?"

Ed's eyes widened in realization. He held his hands out in front of him in a defensive gesture. "What? No, no, no, no, no! Of coure not! What gave you that idea? I can't believe you would think that! You little pervert! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

He inched past Fletcher until he reached the stairs and quickly scaled them, four steps at a time. Fletcher just stood there, completely baffled.

"Ooooookaaaaaaaay... I'm going to pretend I never asked..."

To Be Continued...

Author's Note: Will Ed and Russell get really intimate soon? Will Fletcher and Al figure it out? Will Russell stop snoring in his sleep? The answers to these questions and more on the next _CHIMERA ED_!

See the little review button down there? It's got a thing for you. You know you want it... You want to touch it and make love to it like there's no tomorrow! All you have to do is click it and leave me a positive review.


	15. Sister

HAPPY HALLOWEEEN! I'm going as a vampire! What are you going as? Now don't give me that same old stupid excuse of "I'm too old for this". No one is too old for candy! Go out trick-or-treating tonight, everybody. Here's a new chapter!

Chimera Ed

Chapter 14

Sister

_Blueberry pancakes, here I come! _That was the only thought in Ed's mind as he practically floated down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Blueberry pancakes... Aaaahhh..."

"Forget the pancakes!" Al piped up. "You've got more chocolate!"

"Huh?" Ed snapped out of his blueberry daze and looked around the kitchen. Izumi was in the kitchen, making blueberry pancakes, Sig was sitting at the table reading the paper, and Winry and Al were sitting next to him, a heart-shaped box of chocolates infront of them.

"The secret admirer has struck again!" Al cheered, a little too enthusiastically. Winry giggled in response.

Ed thought back to the last time his secret admirer sent him a gift. It was only a few hours before Envy and Greed tried to rape him. Only a few hours before he was saved by Russell. Only a few hours before he got an official lover. Whoever his secret admirer was, they didn't stand a chance. He was already taken. He needed to let this person down gently. But how could he do that when he didn't even know who it was?

He groaned and flopped himself down in a chair. He stared at the chocolates, as if they would solve the problem for him if he stared at them long enough. Obviously, that didn't work.

"Aww... cheer up! Eat the chocolate! It'll make you happy!" Al said.

Ed gave in with a long sigh, popping a piece of chocolate into his mouth and chewing slowly.

The loud, sudden footsteps echoed from them stairway. Ed was in mid-bite when Russell appeared. He smiled at Ed, but stopped when he saw the chocolates. "What's that...?"

Everyone sat in silence, waiting for what seemed like an eternity. How would Ed be able to explain a secret admirer to his boyfriend?

Finally, Ed opened his mouth to speak. "Well... They're from..."

"They're mine." Winry interrupted. Ed gave her a questioning glance, but she ignored him and continued. "My boyfriend from back in Risembool sent them to me. Everyone's eating them, though. Too much for just me." She grabbed a chocolate and stretched her arm across the table to hand it to Russell. "Try it. It's yummy."

Russell stared at the chocolate in his hand. He finally lifted it to his mouth slowly and hesitantly took a bite.

Everyone else winced when he took the bite. Giving someone a chocolate that was given to his boyfriend by someone who sought to steal his love away from him was like... giving someone a sandwich and secretly putting live worms in it.

"See? It's yummy." Winry chirped.

Russell nodded. "Umm... i'm just gonna go back upstairs to wake Fletcher..." Winry waved with a goofy grin on her face as Russell slowly walked away.

Finally, when Russell was gone, Ed looked at Winry quizically. "You don't have a boyfriend."

"I know."

"So why did you do that?" Ed questioned.

Winry smiled. "A sister is obliged to help out her brother."

Ed smiled in response. Glad that their brother-sister relationship wasn't lost after what happened between them.

Then he thought of something "Hey, Winry? If you liked me for a while now, why didn't you get upset when the secret admirer started sending me stuff?"

Winry responded, "Well... Because, I never thought this secret admirer stood a chance."

"What do you mean?"

"I figured you would only date someone who had the guts to come face-to-face with you."

"Well... Actually, I still would have given this person a chance..."

Winry almost choked on her chocolate. "Seriously? Oh, my god... Oh, my god... _shit_!"

"This is better than the theatre!" Izumi exclaimed.

**(ROCKLEEFROMNARUTOISASEXYBITCH!!)**

_Ring, ring!_

"Al, telephone!" Ed's outdoor voice echoed through the house.

_Rrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnngggggggggg!_

"Aaaaaaaaal... Get the phone!"

Al sighed inwardly and picked up the phone, ignoring his brother's rudeness. Ed was currently up in his room with the door wide open. He was with Russell. Al would have made him get the phone himself, but he was afraid of disrupting Ed and Russell from their... Well, let's just say they were kissing... with their hands in eachother's pants... 

"Hello?"

_"Hello, Alphonse. It's Roy Mustang."_

"Oh, Colonel. Do you need something?"

_"I need FullMetal to meet me in my office as soon as posible."_

"Is something the matter?" 

_"Just get him over here now!"_

"Alright! I'll-" _Click!_

Al stared at the phone as if it had some hideous deformity. "I just got hung up on..." **(1) **He said with disbelief. He turned his armor helmet twords the stairs and called out, "Brother! The Colonel wants you to go to his office right away! It sounded urgent!"

Ed reluctantly broke away from Russell and stared at the open door where his younger brother's voice had come through. He and Russell were on the floor. They were both sweaty, messy haired, and open flyed. Ed growled under his breath and stood up. He did his best to straighten himself out quickly. Russell was annoyed at the inerruption as well. But there was no way to dodge reality.

"That pervert had better have a good reason."

**(TOTHEPIMPMOBILE!LETSGETUSSOMEPROSTITUEBOOTY!)**

As soon as Ed walked into HQ, all eyes were on him. He had his jacket and hood over him to hide his chimera parts, but people were still staring at him. Every time he glanced in someone's direction, that person would turn away blushing. He still had that disturbing attractiveness.

He ignored them, and proceeded to Roy's office. He walked in, slammed the door behind him, and flopped down on the couch. Roy stared at him with an unreadable expression from behind his desk.

"Well? Why'd you call me down here so suddenly?" Ed huffed in annoyance.

Roy only grinned in response. He reached twords a light switch near his desk and flicked at it. Immediatley, the lights turned down.

Ed looked around for a moment before bringing his eyes back to the older man. "Is this some sort of joke?" He demanded.

Roy did not say anything, but simply stood up and walked around his desk. Ed tensed up, his cat ears drew back against his head, suddenly knowing what was coming. He inched away. "Hey... stay away from me!"

Roy's grin broadened. "Why, FullMetal? What does that Tringham boy have that I don't?" He asked, completely calmly, all the while still come slowly twords Ed.

Ed was still inching away. "Maybe it has something to do with not trying to _force_ love on me!" He retorted, sarcastically.

"Don't give me that. It's certainly not that. He kissed you unexpectedly the same way I did."

Ed jumped from his seat on the couch and started to walk backwards twords the door. Now that he thought about it, the man was right. Both Russell and Roy had kissed him out of the blue. Why did he love Russell and not Roy? "It was kind of a romantic moment with him." He searched for a better excuse.

"So you're saying if I kiss you beneath the stars, you'll fall in love with me?" Roy grinned even more.

"No! I'm saying that I like him, not you and he's not a stalker and a pedo- GET AWAY FROM ME, PERVERT!"

Roy finally had Ed backed against the wall near the door, but not close enough to reach the door handle. "Anymore excuses?"

Ed's eyes searched the room. What could he do now? How would he get out of this?

Roy bent down until their noses nearly touched. Ed could feel the man's hot breath on his face. _His breath smells like chicken... _Ed turned away, trying to get rid of the smell. He would never eat a chicken sandwich again...

Roy moved even closer, if that was possible. Their bodies were pressed together.

"COLONEL! YOU'D BETTER BE DOING YOUR PAPERWORK!" Roy jumped back, stumbling, as Second Leutenant Riza Hawkeye burst into the room. Roy was cowering in fear from the woman with the gun pointed at his head.

"I love you, Miss Hawkeye!" Ed exclaimed, while glomping the fierce woman.

She paid no attention to him, as she glared at the cowering man in the room. "I would like a have a _word_ with you _alone_ about the way you've been treating Edward." She growled.

"I love you even more!" Ed exclaimed, tightening his death-grip around her waist.

She responded by pulling a very thick brown envelop from behind her back and handing it to Ed. He took it and stared at her with confusion. "This is what the colonel was _supposed _to discuss about with you. They're random files from a case from another city. You need to sort them into order by date."

"Okay..." Ed ducked behind Hawkeye and headed for the door. Before he closed it behind him, he turned around and stuck his tongue out at Roy. Then he was gone.

Riza glared at Roy. He waited for the worst. But then she put her gun away. "Why can't you leave Edward alone?" She asks, softly. "He's obviously not interested in a relationship with you."

Roy sighed and sat down on the couch. "I don't understand why he's not interested. I've done everything to romance him. Things that have always worked on every woman out there. Why doesn't it work on him?"

Riza sighed. "That's just it. You're treating him like another woman."

Roy looked up. "What do you mean?"

"His boyfriend obviously treats him like both a lover and a guy. You try to romance him the way you romance a girl. It makes him uncomfortable."

Roy stared at Riza as if she had just told him someone died.

"I'm sorry, sir, but that's just how it is." She turned and left.

Roy looked behind him out the window. "So it was never meant to be..."

He sighed, suddenly feeling his age set in. He felt like an old man. A child molester too. He felt empty.

_I guess i'll only be admiring you from afar from now on, Edward... _He thought to himself.

He stared at the window until the sun slipped behind some clouds and the room became a shade darker. He then made a silent vow to control himself around the younger boy. Finally, he got up and left.

_I need a chicken sandwich..._

To Be Continued...

**(1)** Gasp! How dare he! No one hangs up on Alphonse Elric!

A/N: Review! Tell me what you're doing for Halloween!

And be sure to stop by and get a chicken sandwich from AFC. Amestrian Fried Chicken! Started by Colonel Mustang who was sued twice by Kernel Sanders for copywright infringement!


	16. Interruptions

Guess what? I GOT FANART! W00T! Yup. One of my loyal reviewers, Tenshi Yarimochi, drew a picture of Chimera Ed playing with a giant yarn ball!

The link: http(:)(/)(/) the(-)real(-)shironami(.)deviantart(.)com(/)art(/)Chimera(-)Ed(-)69431742

Just copy and paste this onto the address bar and remove the parentheses.

Yippers! The whole chapter in personal POVs! And what a chapter it is! Something _real_ big happens this time!

Chimera Ed

Chapter 15 

Interruptions

(Ed's POV)

For once, I had to do paperwork. I couldn't understand why Colonel Pervert was always complaining about paperwork. It seemed easy enough. Atleast Colonel Pedo didn't have to go on dangerous missions. Nooo... He saved all of those for me.

I walked into the military lounge where all of Horse-ass's subordinates were. I pulled off my jacket, tossed it onto the couch's armrest, sat down on the couch and pulled out the chunk of papers from the envelope First Lt. Hawkeye had given me. I started to look through them. All was slient, except for the stray cough and throat-clearer. It was way too quiet. Suspiciously quiet.

I looked up. There were various sounds of shuffling and crinkling. It seemed like the moment I looked up, everyone turned away. I looked back down at my work. I felt their eyes. Yup. They were definitley staring at me. I felt paranoia creeping in the back of my mind.

I looked up again. AWKWARD SILENCE. I looked at Havoc. He coughed and pulled out a cigarette, staring intensely at the ceiling. I looked at Fuery. He blushed and turned away. I then looked at Falman. He lightly cleared his throat and stared at his shoes, twiddling his thumbs. I surveyed the scene. Everyone was specifically avoiding my gaze.

Except Breda.

He had a goofy grin plastered on his face and was waving at me. I decided to humor him and waved back. Breda's grin widened and he giggle.

I raised my eyebrow. "Hello...?" I asked uncertainly.

"Hi, Mittens!" Breda chirped.

I released a pent-up sigh. It was just Breda acting stupid and thinking of me as his pet cat.

But why were the others acting weird? Of course... I should know by now. It was my cat parts. It turned nearly everyone into lovestruck dumbells. Just to test my theory, I swished my tail into the air. Everyone gasped and turned to gawk at it. I suddenly wished I hadn't taken off my overcoat.

I sighed and looked back down at my work. I sped up the pace and quickly finished it. Finally, I stood up, pulled my jacket on, and walked out the room, followed by everyone's gazes.

The door to Colonel Horse-shit's office was wide open and he was sitting there, staring at me through the doorway. I growled under my breath, as I stood in the doorway, not making any move to enter.

Suddenly, he said to me, "It's alright. You don't have to worry about me trying to molest you anymore."

I stared at him for the longest time. Of course, I wouldn't give in to trust that easily. I tossed the file across the room, frisbee style. He caught it in the air. I could have sworn that, for a second, I saw a look of hurt on his face. But it was gone before I could verify it.

I shrugged it off and left, with out a word.

(Roy's POV)

I watched, longingly, from my second-story window as Edward exited the Eastern Headquarters and started walking twords the direction of Dublith, which wasn't far from East Central. I watched him disappear.

Depression.

(Russell's POV)

It was so annoying. Ed being in the military. Of course, I couldn't change anything, but they always called him down when we were in the middle of... something.** (1)**

But we would make up for that. I would make sure of it. In fact, I was headed straight twords the Military's eastern headquarters right this minute.

Of course, I never went down there for Ed because I felt nervous going anywhere near the military. Ever since impersonating Ed back in Xenotime. I knew it was unprobable and that they couldn't possibly find out about it, but I always got the feeling that if I stepped into that building, some guards would grab me and arrest me for impersonating a state alchemist.

But I would go there for Ed. And maybe he had already left and was heading my direction. Who know? All I knew was that I had the day planned out and nothing was going to stop me from spending it with Ed.

(Ed's POV)

As I made my way back to the Meat Shop, I thought about Russell and how we were so rudely interrupted by all of this. I wanted desperately to get back to him.

I would like to say that I_ did _get back to him and that we spent the day together and the following night watching the stars, or some other sappy romance novel scenario.

But that is not what happened. In fact, fate had another twist up it's sleeve.

My ears perked up. My whiskers twitched. I smelled... _homunculus_.

Not just any homunculus. I smelled two homunculi that I hated more than anything. _Envy and Greed_. They were hiding. Watching me from somewhere. I felt their eyes on me. I concentrated on sniffing them out. Yes, they were up on the roof of the building next to me.

The streets were empty, so why not attack?

Then they answered my thoughts.

"Told you we'd be back for ya!" Envy screeched. he jumped at me. His arm was morphed into a mimick of my automail blade. I leaped out of the way, using my cat-like reflexes. Greed jumped out from the other direction. I leaped out of the way again.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"Despite never getting a chance to fuck you senseless..." Greed began.

"... We're over you. And we want to thank you for escaping from us by beating the shit outta you!" Envy finished.

They both charged at me. I quickly transmuted my automail into the familiar blade to fend them off. I was in trouble now...

(Russell's POV)

"What is that?" I squinted my eyes. Off in the distance, in the direction I was going, there was a blue glowing light. I instantly recognized it as the light of transmutation. What was going on? Whatever it was, it didn't seem good. I quickly broke into a sprint. There were some peculiar noises coming from the alley where I saw the transmutation light. I ran quickly to see what was going on.

I finally arrived and saw what I had been dreading. In this wide alley, there was a fight. But not just anyt fight...

It was Ed. His automail blade was the transmutation I had seen. He was fighting those same two goons that tried to rape him!

They were beating him. The odds were unfair... So I would have to make them fair.

To Be Continued...

**(1)** Not _that_! They haven't gotten that far! I mean like kissing and groping and stuff. Mmm... Getting frisky! Frisky felines!

A/N: Envy and Greed are back! Muahahaha! I already have the next chapter written up, and it's going to be insane! For now, review! That little review button down there hasn't had good sex in a while.


	17. The Beast Within

A/N: This chapter has a super unexpected twist! Get ready!

Chimera Ed

Chapter 15

The Beast Within

(Ed's POV)

They had me outnumbered. Envy was mimicking my automail blade and swinging at me. I noticed Greed behind me and swung at him, just as he started to attack me. Envy took this chance to hold his fake-blade over me, and bring it down on me. I could only watch it come down, about to split my insides. I couldn't get out of the way, because Greed had me from behind.

And all of a sudden, the ground beneath Envy broke up. A giant plant quickly sprouted out of the ground and wrapped itself around Envy.

I stared in amazement. But then I pieced it together and looked around for the source. Russell! He was standing off in the distance. He had drawn one of his botanic transmutation circles and created the plant.

There was a gust of wind behind me. I looked around. Greed was going twords Russell!

Russell quickly dodged Greed's attacks. Greed turned around and went after him again, yelling out, "What's the matter? Afraid to fight me? You don't have time to draw your little circles now!"

Russell dodged him again. "That won't be a problem. I have another trick up my sleeve." Greed jumped at him. Just as Greed was practically ontop of him, a brilliant red light shone and Greed was thrown back. Russell quickly stood up. In his hand, was the source of the power.

The red stone.

I grinned. But my grin was gone the moment Envy got himself untangled from the mess of vines. He jumped from the plant-prison and landed before me. I held up my automail blade, ready to fight him. He laughed, then lunged at me.

That's when I heard shouting. Envy had me pinned to the ground, but I saw, from an odd angle, three other people arrive. I quickly made out the giant suit of armor that was my brother, the small, terrified form of Russell's brother, and the femnine figure.

The femnine figure quickly jumped into battle, fighting off Greed. Definitley Izumi.

I punched Envy in the face to get him off of me. We rolled around, until I was on top. I started to pummel him, and he started to kick me. This went on until I stopped fighting.

I felt a cold chill running down my back. A low growl escaped my throat. Envy stared at me with confusion in his eyes, unsure wether or not to take this chance to attack me.

_Kill, kill... Destroy... Kill..._

Why was I thinking those things?

_Kill... Survive... Blood..._

_"All I can tell is that it's having viscious thoughts. It want's to kill..."_

Was this strange feeling... the third creature? I felt it clawing at the back of my brain. It wanted to take control. The beast...

No, no! I wouldn't let it!

_Kill..._

(Russell's POV)

The others had arrived to help. Together we had managed to make a match for Shark-boy. Alphonse told me that his name was Greed and the other one was Envy.

Speaking of... I turned around to see how Ed was doing, and stopped.

He was ontop of Envy. He had his automail blade raised in the air. Envy was at his mercy. So why had he stopped? I couldn't see his face, but he was shivering. His body racked with shudders. His automail arm dropped to the ground helplessly.

The others had stopped fighting and turned twords the direction I was looking. They were as surprised as I was.

Suddenly, I noticed something yellow, creeping up his neck, from beneath his shirt. It looked like... _hair_. He had his mouth wide open and four sharp teeth sprouted out. His innocent cat tail suddenly spiked up and turned bushy and scraggly.

His fingers suddenly sprouted long two-inch claws. And then, sparks shot out of his automail. There was a shower of sparks as his automail blade retracked back into his arm and five long metal claws sprouted out of his metal fingertips, to match his other hand.

Finally, he turned around, and I caught a glimpse of his eyes. They were a horrible sight. His whites and irises were completely washed away by the demonic glowing yellow. It wasn't the same color. The beautiful shimmering gold I had known was replaced with a slimy yellow color. Instead of normal pupils, he had two, thin catlike slits.

(Fletcher's POV)

"Fuck! Get away from me!" Envy screamed as he crawled out from beneath his captor and started to run. But Ed... that... _thing_ that Ed had turned into... jumped him. He... it... jumped ontop of Envy. He... it... roared.

It roared. Like no normal creature. It didn't sound human! I whimpered subconsciously. It was a terrifying sight.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Greed sneak away, but I paid no attention. I saw Alphonse was just as scared as I was. I couldn't see any fear through that armor, but he was flinching. Miss Izumi was also in shock. Even this strong woman I had just met, who could fight and stand up to that Greed, was terrified of what Ed had become.

But Russell... I looked back at him and was shocked at what I saw. He wasn't scared. Not a hint of fear shone in his eyes. Only concern... and determination. He started to walk.

"No, brother!" I exclaimed. What was he doing? All eyes were on him, as he slowly started to walk twords the fight.

The fight where that... demon was killing Envy. It was attacking aggressively and visciously. Growling like a tiger and practically spitting venom with it's hisses.

"Stop it, Ed!"

That demon thing looked up at Russell, it's glowing yellow eyes fixtated on him, with a killer look. It growled.

Envy squeezed out from beneath the demon and ran like hell.

Russell bent down and smiled a pleading and hopeful smile. "Please, Ed... I know you can hear me... Just listen to me... I promise I can help you..."

The thing stared at him. It didn't growl.

Russell seemed to take this as a good sighn and held out his arm.

"RAAAAAAAAAH!" It screeched and swiped at him. He fell on his rear, clutching his arm. I could see blood oozing between his fingers.

"Brother!" I yelled.

(Ed's POV)

My prey... It was cowering in fear. Soon, I would sink my teeth into it's neck and kill it. Then...

"Stop it, Ed!"

I turned around. There was another creature that looked like prey. My original prey lost no time escaping. That was okay. This new prey smelled even more delicious...

I would kill this one.

To survive.

"Please, Ed... I know you can hear me..."

It kept on making noises, but I ignored them. I simply stared at it. Why wasn't it running away in fear, like the rest of them? This was a strange prey, indeed...

It stretched it's arm out. Was it trying to attack me? Never! I would kill it!

I swiped at it. Just to injure it.

It worked. The creature fell over, clinging it it's wound. It howled in pain.

Russell...

What was this? What was this foreign thought? Why did I suddenly want to embrace this creature? No! I wanted to kill it, not comfort it!

I raised my claws in the air, ready to strike the finishing blow. It cowered away. It knew that it was about it die.

No, Russell... I don't want to hurt you...

What? Yes, I did! I wanted to kill it! Didn't I?

(Russell's POV)

I was going to die. He had his clawed hand raised in the air, prepared to strike. I shut my eyes and braced myself.

Nothing happened.

I reopened my eyes. His hand was still in the air. He was shaking and shivering the same way he had been when he first started to turn into the creature.

He was fighting it...

I had to help him. I extended my arms again, ignoring the pain where he had scratched me.

He shrunk away, backed up against the wall. Suddenly, the tables were turned and he was afraid of me. "It's okay, Ed..." I whispered.

I saw the results.

The fur that had grown on his face was retreating back into his skin. His tail shrunk in a way that looked like a tire that was being deflated. His fangs shunk back to normal size and his claws slided back into the skin of his fingers. His automail claws also retreated, with a small shower of sparks. Finally, his eye color returned.

But his eyes were duller than before. He was breathing harshly.

"What's..." He whispered. "What's... happening... to me...?"

He suddenly closed his eyes and fell forward. I stretched my arms out to catch him.

As I held him, I whispered, "I don't know... But I promise... I'll help you."

To Be Continued...

A/N: Dude... A new twist! WTF is going on? You'll find out next chapter! For now, review!


	18. Confronting the Creator

A/N: Well, it's New Years Eve and I've got the long anticipated new chapter up. HAPPY NEW YEARS!

Chimera Ed

Chapter 17

Confronting the Creator

Edward Elric opened his eyes. Every inch of his body was dully aching. For a moment, he was in a confused daze, but he soon noticed a person. Russell. He seemed to be asleep as well, except he was in a chair next to the bed, and his head was rested on Ed's stomache.

He shook his lover awake. Russell pulled himself up and wiped the drool coming from his mouth. He smiled at Ed, with relief. "Ed... You're awake. I... I'm glad."

"How long... have I been... asleep?" Ed found it hard to speak without pausing for breaths between every few words.

"A week." Russell gazed at him with a sad expression. "I was afraid you wouldn't wake up..."

Ed was too tired to be shocked. He simply stared at Russell. For some reason, he felt weak. Drained. And he was afraid to speak. The memories from before were suddenly rushing into his head and flooding his conciousness. Had he really turned into that evil monster?

Then he suddenly remembered what Russell had done. Russell had calmed him in his state. Despite the obvoius dangers, Russell had saved him from himself. How had he ever gotten a lover so perfect?

He suddenly noticed Russell's arm. "Russell... Did I... do that?" He questioned, a new wave of guilt washing over him.

Russell looked down at his bandaged arm, then looked back at Ed. "It's alright. It's just a scratch."

"I'm sorry."

"No, Ed. Really-"

"No... I'm really... really sorry. I didn't mean... to hurt you..." He paused, then mumbled, "I didn't mean to... turn into... a monster..."

"Ed, you're not a monster." Russell whispered, while carressing Ed's cheek. "I know that wasn't your fault. I don't know how it happened, but none of this was your fault."

"Russ..." Ed felt his eyelids droop, as he struggled to stay concious. "Why... am I... so tired...?"

"I've been thinking and I realized the answer. I think that transformation into that... other form... fed on your energy. It was like a huge transmutation. It must have really drained you." He suddenly noticed that Ed had stopped paying attention. He was staring weakly at the ceiling. "Ed...?"

"I... Sorry. I was just... wondering... Where's Al?"

"Umm, downstairs, I think. Why? What's wrong?"

"He's... probably... scared of me now... after what I... became..." Ed's voice trailed off and he looked down.

"He's not scared of you. He would understand."

"How would you... know?"

"He's your brother. Brothers are always understanding."

Ed didn't look up.

"I spoke with Fletcher." Ed finally looked up at Russell, quizically. "Yesterday." he added.

**(IFEELPRETTYOHSOPRETTYIFEELPRETTYANDWITTYANDGAY!!)**

_Russell sighed helplessly as he looked down at Ed's sleeping form. Edward had been asleep for six days. For six days, he had remained completely still. He didn't even turn in his sleep. He slept like a rock. Every once in a while, Russell panicked and quickly checked to make sure he was still breathing, which he was, but with a great deal of effort. He couldn't relax until he knew his love was alright. He never left his side._

_Every morning and every night, Fletcher would come up with some food. If not for that, Russell was sure he would have starved to death, and not even noticed. Alphonse had come up to sit by Ed's side every day as well. He would stay for a couple hours, then leave. Even Izumi had come. Three times. Each time, she would look worriedly at Ed, just like a mother. She would nod at Russell, respectfully, then leave._

_Everyone had been here, but Russell hardly ever even left the room. Not only was Ed in a possible coma, barely breathing, but he was also running a high fever. Russell was there to take care of him every second. He spent all of his free time just staring at Ed's sleeping form._

_On the sixth day, late in the evening, Russell was doing just that, when Fletcher came up with his dinner. Instead of placing it on the table and leaving, as he usually did, he stopped and stodd there, staring at his brother. Russell finally realized that Fletcher had been avoiding him this whole time. Or maybe he'd been avoiding Ed..._

_"You really need to go outside, brother."_

_Russell didn't respond._

_"Why do you care so much about him?"_

_That got Russell's attention. Fletcher had always been the caring one. Now it was the other way around. But what really scared him was that Fletcher seemed to have a resentment twords Ed. That was so unlike him._

_"I love him." Russell answered, simply._

_"Even after he turned into that monster and hurt you?" Fletcher exclaimed._

_"Yes." He responded, without looking up. "I know that wasn't his fault. And I promised that I would try to find out what happened to him back there."_

_Fletcher stared at him for the longest time, then smiled sadly. "Sorry."_

_"For what?"_

_"This whole time, I've thought of Ed as the bad guy because he hurt you. That was stupid. I can see you really love him." He finally turned around to leave. He stopped and rested his hand against the door frame. "If it means anything, you two have my full support."_

**(SASUKEUCHIHAISANEMOKIDANDHISHAIRMAKESHIMLOOKLIKEACHICKEN!!)**

Russell looked down at Ed and noticed that he was staring at him in a funny way. "What?" Russell asked, suddenly self concious.

"All this time... you never left my side?" Ed looked like he was on the verge of tears of joy. His eyes glittered moistly.

Russell leaned in. "Yes." He whispered.

With the little strength he possesed at the moment, Ed wrapped his arms around Russell and pulled him down. "I knew I made the right choice with you!" Russell blushed at the comment, but gave in and hugged Ed back.

"AWW!" A squeal of joy came from the door. Ed and Russell turned around to find Winry standing in the suddenly open doorway. "That is too cute! I wish I had a camera!"

Ed could only stare at Winry as she waltzed in and sat ontop of the bedside table. He was too weak to say anything.

She suddenly frowned and placed the tip of her index finger on Edward's nose. A moment later, her frown was replaced by a smile.

"I'm glad you're awake, Ed." Winry stated. She suddenly held up an angry fist and said, "Don't ever scare us like that again, got it?" Ed slowly nodded, his eyes transfixed on the threatening fist.

"What'd you just do to my nose?" Ed asked.

"I checked your fever. Russell figured out that your nose changes temerature with your health, just like a cat!" Russell smiled guiltily at the comment, as he had just insulted Ed.

"Great..." Ed grumbled. "More cat refrences."

"Hey, Winry..." Russell said. "Can you get Alphonse in here? I think Ed should talk to him."

"Sure." Winry jumped off the table and jogged out of the room.

Russell turned to Ed, who was frowning at him. "What?" Ed glared at Russell even harder. "Just talk to him." Ed's glare softened.

Ed suddenly heard the familiar clanking of metal, signaling Al coming up the stairs. "I'll leave you two alone."

"Wha...? But wait, I..." It was too late. Russell waked out of the room, just when Alphonse was about to walk in. The giant suit of armor stepped inside.

Ed gulped and began, "Umm... Hey, Alphonse... I, umm..."

"BROTHER!" Al squealed. The giant armor bounced across the room and pulled Ed into a bone-crushing bear hug. "I'm so glad you're okay! I was so worried when you didn't wake up for a whole week!"

"Ow..."

"Oh, brother, sorry!" Al let go of Ed, who fell back on the bed in a heap. "I was just so worried about you."

"So you're not... you not afraid of me?" Ed whispered, while looking down at the bed sheets.

"How can I possibly be afraid of you? You're my brother!"

Ed smiled. "Thanks, Al."

If that suit of armor could smile, Alphonse Elric would be beaming.

Russell smiled and stepped inside. "Now that everything is okay between you two, we've got to get down to business. We've got to find out what happened to Ed and how to make sure it doesn't happen again." That's when Ed noticed Fletcher was hiding behind Russell, as he walked in. He suddenly noticed Ed staring at him and gave an awkward wave with a guilty expression on his face. Ed gave Fletcher a reassuring smile. Fletcher smiled back, after he realized that they were on good terms.

Russell sat back down in his chair. Fletcher pulled up another chair and sat next to him. All four brothers were now in the room. "I think it's about time you told Fletcher and I how you became a chimera. I'm pretty sure it's related to this whole ordeal."

So Ed told them. First he had to explain who Tucker was. It was hard to talk about Nina, but it was over quickly, and he moved on to explain to them about Tucker turning him into a chimera and Al rescuing him. All the while, Russell and Fletcher listened with fascination.

"So... you think Tucker can explain what happened to you." Russell stated.

"The last thing I want to do is talk to that asshole, but yes, I'm sure he can explain what's wrong with me."

"Do you have any idea of where he might be?" Fletcher asked.

Ed was in deep thought for a moment before he finally answered. "Yeah. I have a pretty good idea."

**(SPIDERPIG!SPIDERPIG!DOESWHATEVERASPIDERPIGDOES!)**

That very afternoon, Ed and Russell stood in an alleyway, infront of the backdoor to an abandonned building in a very bad part of town Well... Russell was standing. Ed was still way too weak to stand, so he was in a wheelchair.

"This is the place?"

"Yup. I'm sure Tucker would be in there. This is where Greed first ambushed me, right before Tucker turned me into a chimera."

Russell nodded, pushed the door open, and wheeled Ed inside. The place was huge. There was all sorts of rusty old machinery. Lots of possible hiding places. There could have been lots of traps. Luckily, there was a giant suit of armor hiding in the building, ready to jump out if something were to threaten Ed and Russell. That reassured them both.

There was one door, leading down to what appeared to be a basement. Ed and Russell exchanged glances, silently agreeing to yell out and see if Tucker was hiding in there.

"Hey, Tucker! You asshole, come out here now and I won't have to go in after you and kick your slimy-" Ed's rant was cut off by a coughing fit. He slumped back into the wheelchair.

"Save your breath. You're still very low on energy." Russell said, before turning to the doorway and yelling, "COME OUT WITH YOUR PAWS BEHIND YOUR HEAD!"

There was a very faint whimper coming from the doorway. Finally, a giant bulky figure made itself known. It was Tucker.

Russell gasped in shock at Tucker's giant chimera form. "Whoah... You really _were_ serious about him being... that!"

Tucker stared at Ed. "What happened to you?"

"Fuck you." Ed responded, too weak to say anything else.

"Alright, listen." Russell began. "We want answers. Don't try anything funny, because we've got people watching you." That wasn't enturely true. They only had one person watching, and that was Alphonse.

Tucker sighed. "What's the problem?"

Russell proceeded to explain to Tucker about how Ed transformed into the demon cat-thing.

Tucker stood there for the longest time, with a thoughtful expression on his upside-down face. Finally, he opened his mouth to speak. Russell and Ed braced themselves for the answer, but Tucker closed his mouth and went back to thoughtful mode.

"Oh, just tell us already. What the hell is wrong with Ed?"

Tucker squeaked in fear. "Alright, alright." He took a deep breath and began. "In ored to turn you into the prefect chimera, I combined three living creatures together. You, the human; an average male house cat; and a female mountan lion. I gave you and the housecat more power over the mind so that-"

"WHAT?!" Ed screamed. "YOU GAVE ME FEMALE GENES? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? ARE YOU TRYING TO TURN ME INTO A FUCKING TRANSVESTITE OR SOMETHING? I'M GONNA CHOP YOUR BALLS OFF! THAT'LL TEACH Y-" Ed stopped abdruptly and slumped back into the wheelchair, defeated by a wave of weakness.

The entire time Ed had been yelling, Tucker had somehow managed to make his giant chimera-body look a lot smaller by curling up into a fetal position and cowering in fear.

"Carry on." Russell demanded.

Tucker unrolled himself from his fetal position and continued, "As I was saying," he squeaked. His voice soon returned to it's normal whisper-talk. "I gave the human and the house cat dominance over the body. But the mountain lion is a very powerful creature. It's a lot stronger than a human and a house cat combined. I believe it's been seizing more and more power over your body slowly. Finally, it broke free and took control, hence your turning into that cat demon-thing, as you call it.

"But the human is far more intelligent than the lion. Intelligence wins over strength. Intelligence is the key. That is why your human self was able to regain control. But that doesn't mean that it won't happen again.

"The human and the mountain lion will most likely end up fighting for dominance over the body. If that happens, then slowly but surely, you will either end up killing yourself _or_ you will go insane.

"But if another fight, like the one you were in, takes place, the mountain lion might surely take complete control this time. Edward Elric will cease to exist." Tucker almost sounded excited as he said those words.

"So Ed isn't really a perfect chimera like you wanted." Russell concluded.

Tucker sighed. "I knew I should have picked a less dangerous wildcat. A lynx or a cheetah would have been good substitutes. Oh, well. What's done is done."

"How can we prevent this?" Russell cut in on Tucker's musing. "I mean, how can we make sure Ed stays dominant over the mountan lion?"

Tucker grinned deviously. "I think I know some... people... who can help you."

To Be Continued...

Author's Note: Damn, this is one of the longest chapters I've ever written. Don't expect it to be this long ever again, though. See ya in 2008!


	19. Offering Greed

A/N: So sorry for the delay with your order. Please enjoy this freshly baked chapter. On the house. It's delicious. It's filled with a creamy fluffy yaoi center, and has a cruchy humor outside.

Chimera Ed

Chapter 18

Offering Greed

"I know a few _people_ who could help you." Tucker grinned.

Ed and Russell glanced at eachother then turned back to him, expressions of worry and curiosity adoned their faces. "And who might those people be?" Russell asked, cautiously.

Tucker's grin widened. "They are a group of chimeras just like you."

Ed's cat ears twitched in response. The two blondes stared at Tucker, inquisitively. They were both thinking the same thing. _There are other people like Ed?_

"This group is currently three members." Tucker continued. "They are led by the hommunculus you know as Greed."

"No fucking way! I am NOT going with HIM! He tried to RAPE me!" Ed jeered.

"Isn't there any other way? Isn't there anyone else? I mean, come on! I'm not letting Ed go off with that guy!" Russell countered.

"Rape you? Hmm... I'm not surprised. Many would find you quite attractive. Well... I'm sure he won't do it again."

"Ha-ha! Yeah right! Of course he would try! He's an insane greedy freak!"

"Back to the question I asked." Russell cut in. "Will you answer them or not? Is there any other way for Ed to learn to control the mountain lion?"

"These chimeras are the only ones like him in the world. They are the only ones who can teach him. Unless you wish to live the rest of your life in fear of yourself, there is no other way, I'm afraid." Ed and Russell sighed. Tucker opened his mouth to speak again, but stopped himself. But then he continued, "I suppose... I could tell Greed not to touch Edward in any inappropriate way."

"Yeah, telling him's gonna help." Ed murmured sarcastically. He grumbled, folded his arms, and slumped back in his wheelchair, rolling his eyes.

Seeing how this wasn't going to turn out too well, Russell interjected. "Well... can we have some time to think about this?"

Ah, yes!" Tucker whispered, clasping his big furry paws together. "You can come back soon if you change your mind. I will gain contact with Greed and inform him of this new development."

"Is that alright with you, Ed?" Russell asked, with a gentle voice.

"Yeah, fine." Ed grumbled.

Russell turned Ed's wheelchair twords the door and started to wheel him away. "We're leaving!" He called twords Tucker, as if expecting him to jump out and bite his neck if he tried to leave. He turned to look at Tucker, who was waving goodbye in a 'humor me' sort of way.

As they headed back to the Meat Shop, they were soon joined by a clanking suit of armor. They had had Alphonse hid in the warehouse, watching the scene unfold. Now he had managed to sneak out without Tucker knowing thet he was ever even there.

"Brother... You're not thinking about going with Greed, are you?" Al asked, quietly.

"No, he's not." Russell answered for Ed. "He would never go with the sharktooth freak of nature pervert. Never in a million years. Right, Ed?"

Ed just sat there, completely silent. He stared at the ground rushing past beneath him as Russell pushed the wheelchair. His long bangs shadowed his eyes, making it impossible for them to see his expression.

(Ed's POV)

After we had gotten back to the Meat Shop, Russell took me back up to our room for recovery. I still couldn't even stand up without flopping back down. It was unbelievable how much energy the mountain lion had taken from me. All I wanted to do was sleep for a year. I didn't even have strength for the food Russell brought for me, but I choked it down anyways, just to please him. But it just tasted like styrofoam in my mouth.

Now I lay in bed, on my side facing the wall. Russell sat at the desk in the corner, reading with a lamp on. I lay there, staring at my automail arm, stretched out and lying in front of my face, scanning every detail of the complex metal machine. Everything was quiet, except for the occasional rustle of the page turning on the book that my lover was reading. I hoped he was really reading the book, and not just staring at it while being plagued by thought of our earlier encounter with Tucker, like I was.

I sighed for the twentieth time, letting out a long, harrased breath. Another rustle of the pages followed that motion.

Of course I hated the bastard, Greed. Especially after that night in the warehouse. How could I go with him and trust him not to try to make a move on me? Plus, this would deter me from my quest to get Al's body back. That couldn't be postponed. All of this crap that's been going on since I became a chimera has already held me up long enough. Al and I made no progress in finding the stone after all this time. More distractions would not help us.

But wouldn't it be worse if the mountain lion got in the way while we were on our quest? Maybe sacrificing a little more time wouldn't be so bad compared to holding us up all the time with my feline antics. I growled in frustration.

"Something wrong?" Russell inquired. I didn't realize I had growled out loud.

I pulled myself into a partial sitting position to look at him. "Mm... no. I'm fine. Go back to reading."

Russell sighed. "Alright." He turned back to his book and flipped the page.

I flopped back down into my previous position. Maybe going with Greed and his chimeras wouldn't be such a bad thing. They might even be able to help me hide the cat ears _and_ the tail and whiskers. But why did Greed have to be part of the deal? I couldn't stand him! What was I thinking? I couldn't go with _him_!

_Kill..._

I suddenly felt it. The mountain lion was resurfacing. I shuddered as I tried to shove the bloodthirsty thoughts from my head. It was clawing it's way out! I felt the room grow dark with a reddish tint. I smelled flesh and blood. It was in the corner behind me...

NO! Don't go after Russell! I commanded myself. I shuddered some more. I had to fight it! My claws tracted and I dug them into the bed sheets, in a desparate attempt to stop myself. I could hear the sound of the mattress creaking under me as I squirmed.

I finally felt the last of the murderous thought fade away. I relaxed and let out a deep breath I didn't know I'd been holding. With labored breathing, I shifted my body to the far corner of the bed, away from Russell. I couldn't believe that just moments before, I had every intention of flinging myself twords him and ripping out his throat.

I stole a glance at him. He hadn't seemed to notice anything different. Good.

I stared at the five small rips in the fabric of the bedsheet where my claws had been. Upon further inspection, I realized that my claws had ripped through the mattress beneath as well. What kind of a monster was I?!

That's it! I had to go with Greed. If I didn't, I would end up hurting the people I loved. I thought about Al and Russell. The last thing I wanted was to hurt them, or worse, kill them. It's the only way... 

With great difficulty, I pulled myself up. My feet touched the floor. I took a deep breath and stood up, using the bedpost as a support. When I didn't fall over, I continued. Now that I was up, it was pretty easy to walk. I reached Russell and wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning onto him for support. I rubbed my cheek against his and purred affectionatley.

Russell stopped reading to place his hands over my arms. "Hey, Ed." He whispered. "I see you can walk again."

"Kidding?" I whispered back. "I just barely dragged myself over here." I then changed to a cutesy pleading voice. "Will you carry me back?"

I felt Russell's cheek move against mine as he grinned. "I'd love to." I circled the chair. He pulled me down onto his lap, flipped the book shut, wrapped his arms around me, lifting me up, and carried me to the bed.

Once we were both in bed, snuggled against eachother, he asked me, "What were you going to talk about?"

"Who says I was going to talk about anything?" I asked innocently.

"I can tell. You wanted me over here to tell me something."

I shighed against his chest. "You're not going to like it..."

"What? What is it?" He whispered, with worry.

"I'm going." I responded. 

"Going where?"

"Going with Greed."

"Greed who?"

"Russell!"

"But, Ed! You can't go with _him_! He's the one who tried to rape you! Him and that Envy-freak! You just _can't_!"

"I have to!"

"But what if he tries to rape you again? I won't be around to stop him." Russell countered.

"That's a chance I have to take!" My voice softened. I touched his cheek with my hand. "Please, Russ. I'll be okay. I promise." I whispered. "You just have to trust me."

A long silence followed. Finally, I heard a faint whisper. "I'm afraid..."

"Don't be." I whispered back. I leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I'll be fine."

He pulled me close and held on to me, as if I would vanish any second. We stayed like that for a long time before he finally whispered back, "I hope you will."

I relaxed into his arms, knowing that this meant that he had surrendered the fight. Another length of time passed. I was sure it was midnight by now and that he was asleep.

"I love you, Ed..." He whispered, so quietly, my cat ears just barely heard him.

I wasn't sure if he was talking in his sleep or if he was still awake, but I responded, "I love you too, Russell." I closed my eyes. "That's why I'm doing this..."

I fell asleep to the beating of his heart.

**(LYKEOMYGAWDILYKESOTOTALLYTHINKEDOISLYKEUBERHAWTSEXYNESS!)**

Days passed. I felt my strength building up. I was soon able to walk around again. I was almost completely healed. I had told Al about my plans to go with Greed. He had taken even more convincing than Russell did. By now, everyone knew. About my plans _and _about how Greed tried to rape me. Oh, the embarassment.

Six days had passed since our last visit with Tucker. I knew it had to be today. Russell sensed it too. We all stood in shop part of the Meat Shop as I told them that I had to go right away. Winry hugged me goodbye. Al and Russell stood by me, ready to go with me.

"Wait just a minute!" Izumi appeared from behind the counter. "I don't quite trust this Tucker guy. I'm going."

"But, Teacher..." I started.

She cut me off, "I'm going." She stated flatly, a dangerous glint appeared in her eye.

"Y-y-yes, teacher!" I answered quickly. And that was that. When it came to Izumi Curtis, you didn't want to turn her down. It just might be the last thing you ever do.

"I want to go too!" Fletcher piped up.

"What?!" Russell exclamed, as if Fletcher had just suggested that we all go skydiving with anvils for parachutes. "No way! This isn't a trip to the carnival! Greed could be dangerous!"

"I can defend myself! I'm an alchemist, just like the rest of you! I won't be a burden. I'll hide in Al's armor. You don't mind, Al?"

"I don't mind." Al answered.

I sighed. "Let him go."

"Wha...?" Russell inquired.

"He can defend himself. He's an alchemist, just like the rest of us. He won't be a burden. He'll hide in Al's armor. Al doesn't mind." I repeated everything that Fletcher had said.

"OH, great! And YOU!" He turned to Winry and crossed his arms. "I suppose you wanna go too?"

Winry shook her head. "I'm good. You've got enough people."

And so we left.

As we crowded around the entrance to the abandonned building that Tucker resided in, Al opened his chestplate and Fletcher crawled inside. Izumi went to crawl through a window and hide out the same way Al had done last time. This time, she was our backup. Al, Russell and I entered the building.

As we reached the stairwell twords the basement, we saw Tucker coming up. He looked up and gasped in surprise. "Well, well... I see you've returned." He reached the top of the stairwell.

"I'll accept the offer to go with Greed on one condition."

"Oh?"

"He has to swear not to rape, ravis, or touch me in any innapropriate way at all." I finished. As soon as I finished, I smelled the familiar scent of Greed. "Oh, good. He's here to hear this."

"Good nose, as usual." Greed answered. He came out from behind a stack of boxes.

He smirked at me, smugly. "I just knew you couldn't stay away from me! I knew you'd come crawling back to me!"

"Asswipe!" I retorted.

"Oh, come off it! I was just poking a little fun! Don't worry. All of that lusting over you was just a phase. I'm over it. You don't need to worry. I won't touch you." Then as an afterthought, he added, "Unless you want me too."

I stared at him with wide eyes. Greed gave him a sincere smile. "You want to join my band of chimeras, am I right?"

"I only need them to teach me how to control my chimera instincts."

"Well then... You have to be prepared to drop everything and come with us for about two months."

"TWO MONTHS?" Russell screeched. "Ed's not going with you for two months!"

"Hey, I remember you!" Greed exclaimed, cheerfully. "You're the guy who interrupted me and Envy when we were trying to have our way with Blondie! _And_ you're the guy I was fighting that other time when he snapped and went into demon-kitty mode! Are you two together or something?"

"Yes, in fact." Russell growled. "And I repeat myself. Ed is _not_ going with you for two months!"

"Russell, calm down." I said to him.

"If you want to go with me, you have to go now." Greed poked at his bare wrist in a time gesture.

I turned around to face Russel. I grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him down for a kiss. The kiss was sweet and sad. We reluctantly pulled away. "I'll be back." I whispered in his ear.

"I'll be waiting." He wispered back.

"Bye..." I turned around. Greed was headed for the door. I jogged after him until I was walking beside him. "Alright. Only for two months."

"Alright." Greed finished.

I turned back around for a split second. There was Russell and Al, waving at me. I smiled.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Wasn't that a delicious chapter? Of course, it could've had a little more spice in it. Review, please. Compliments to the chef?


	20. The Chimera Club

Author's Note: Dude! Look at the date this was first published! This same day exactly one year ago! This fic is one year old! HAPPY FIRST BIRTHDAY CHIMERA ED! WOO! Throws Confetti All of you wonderful readers, enjoy this anniversary chapter!

Chimera Ed

Chapter 19

The Chimera Club

There is a very dirty, unsanitary underground pub located in a very dark, scummy part of Central City. This is where Ed stood now as he watched Greed disappear into the shadows of the building, descending down a flight of stairs, just beneath the sign that said 'Devil's Nest'. After staring at it for the longest time, he finally willed his legs to move and followed in after him.

Greed opened the door, and Ed stepped inside after him. He was immediatley engulfed in the stink of cigarrete smoke and sweaty armpits and he quickly pulled the collar of his shirt over his nose and gazed in disgust at the dimly lit area. A few people in the pub jeered at him. Most were whistling and catcalling. Ed tried to ignore them and focus on Greed, who was descending deeper into the Devil's Nest.

"Where are we going?" Ed dared to ask.

Without looking back, Greed answered, "Downstrairs. No commoners know about this level. It's where the chimeras, and myself, all live. You'd better get used to the dark." He stopped at a door. Greed quickly scanned the area around them. When he was sure no one could see him, he turned back to the door and insterted a key into it. He opened it.

What Ed expected was not what he saw. He expected it to be a dump like the rest of the place. It was a roomy lounge with teal colored walls and a plush carpet. There were numerous sofas, chairs, and bean bags. There was air conditioning and a mini-fridge in the corner **(1)**.The room was dimly lit, but the lightly colored walls made up for that. Plus, it didn't smell as bad as the rest of the pub. In fact, Ed could have sworn he smelled roses and peach, or something of the sort.

There were currenly three people occupying the room. There was a young woman with short cropped blonde hair and green eyes, donning a pair of black cargo pants and a dark blue tanktop and gazing at him with a superior expression. Then there was a man with spiky brown hair and dark eyes in what Ed could only call a samurai costume. Finally, there was a very large, bulky man with dark hair wearing casual jeans and a button up shirt. When they saw him walk in after Greed, they all smiled at him sincerely.

"Look, boys. It must be the kid Greed was talking about." The woman said.

Ed grumbled at the word 'kid'. He pulled his hood farther over his eyes.

The 'samurai' laughed. "We can see the facial hair. And those two little bumps in your hood are you ears, am I correct?"

Ed blushed. _Well, there's no use hiding it from these people anyway. _He pulled off the hood entirely.

All three of them grew wide eyed. Greed snorted. "I know, it shocked me too."

Ed wondered why it was so surprizing to them if they were the same as him. But then he realized it.

"I had no idea cat ears could be so sexy." The samurai marveled.

Noticing the awkward silence, the woman stood up. "Well... Why don't you sit down with us? I can take your coat."

Ed was reluctant to remove his coat and reveal his tail, but he didn't want to upset these people, so he went ahead and pulled it off, handing it over to the woman. She hung it up and ushered him to sit down on the couch.

"If you don't mind, i've got business to attend to upstairs. Have fun." Greed closed the door behind him, leaving Ed alone with these three strangers.

"Welcome to the Homanimoids." The woman said.

"Homanimoids?" Ed questioned.

"That's what we call ourselves." She explained. "I'm Marta. I'm part snake. Poisonous, I might add."

"I'm Dorochet. I'm part dog, part wolf." The 'samurai' said. As an afterthought, he added, "And part human, of course."

The big guy finally spoke up, "My name is Loa and i'm part goat. I also have the DNA of a bull and a horse."

They all turned to Ed expectantly.

"Uhh... I'm Edward. I'm part house cat and part mountain lion."

"Nice to meet you, Edward." Marta smiled at him warmly. So far, so good. They were turning out to be perfectly nice and friendly. "You're a brand new chimera, right?"

"Well... i've only been like this for... almost three weeks." Ed was shocked at his own answer. Had it really only been three weeks? It seemed like he had been catboy for so much longer than that. So much had transpired ever since he was... turned.

"So... we heard about the incident." Dorochet said.

"Incident?"

"You unleashed your wild side and turned into a beast. Greed was there. He told us all about it."

Marta was quick to kick Dorochet in the shin, making him squeal like a dog.

Ed lowered his head and stared at the ground. He remembered the look on Russell's face and the bandage on Russell's arm. An old wave of guilt was returning.

Dorochet seemed to realize that he'd recalled a not-so-fond memory. "Oops. Sorry, was that personal?"

"Yeah. It's alright." Ed murmured.

"Hey, it's okay." Marta soothed. "We've all had it happen."

Ed looked up in surprise.

"Oh, yeah. When we first became chimeras, none of us knew how to control it. We each eventually had a moment where we lost it." Marta said. "For example. It was late at night one time. I'd only been a chimera for about a week. I was walking down the street, when a man in an alley started jeering at me. He started trying to make a move on me. I tried to ignore him and walk away, but he grabbed my arm.

"I just snapped. I bared my fangs and bit him. I injected poison into him. I only realized what had happened when I saw him lying on the ground. I freaked and called an ambulance on a payphone. I left before they arrived. Later, I went to the hospital, wondering if the man was even alive. I pretended to be his long lost cousin and they let me in. They told me that a snake had bitten him but they couldn't understand why a snake would be in the middle of a suburban city.

"When the guy started to wake up, I left. Two days later, I found a newspaper which said, 'Crazy Man is Bitten by Vampire Snake.'. Apparently, no one believed him when he said that he had been bitten by a vampire woman and he was admitted into a mental hospital.

"Ever since then, I've layed low. Although, I can't say I feel sorry for the guy. Jerk deserved it." Marta sighed inwardly. "And that's my story."

Ed was shocked to say the least. Finally, someone he could relate to.

"My turn." Dorochet piped up. "My story about losing control of my animal instincts for the first time happened when I had been a chimera for about three or four days. I tried to continue my normal life. I lived in a dorm with my lifelong baest friend for a roommate. I tried to hide the changes from him, but it was hard. I had wolf ears and a tail, much like _your_ cat ears and tail.

"I managed to hide it well and he never clued in, but he knew me too well. He knew I was hiding_ something_. He asked me what it was and why I was keeping secrets from him. I remember we got into a huge argument about it. It was then then I lost control. I suddenly turned into a dog-monster type thing. Kinda like you. I jumped at him and ripped out his throat." Dorochet slowed down and started to speak more quietly.

"When I heard his gasps of breath, something happened to me... Something about my best friend, struggling to breathe and slowly dying... it somehow pulled my human self out. I managed to regain control of myself, but it was too late to help him. He quickly died."

They all sat there for a few moments, absorbing everything Dorochet had just said. Marta decided to break the silence. "Loa! You haven't told your story. Would you like to share?"

Ed's ears twitched and he looked up at Loa. He had hardley heard the brute speak and he was starting to look forward to hearing this guy tell a story. _I'm dying to know what a whole monologue sounds like coming from him..._

"Two days after I became a goat-man, I attacked a little girl in public. I've never shown my face in public since." He grunted.

_Well, that was short. _Ed thought.

"Anyways, we all had this happen to us. So far, you're the one who managed to hold out the longest out of all of us before you snapped and went wild." Marta said. "I just want to let you know, we never would have gotten though this if we didn't have eachother and now, we're here to help you get through this."

_This is starting to sound like a support group._ Ed looked around at all three of them. _Hi, my name is Ed and i'm a cat chimera._

"So, now you know a little bit about all of us. Anything else you wanna know?" Marta asked.

"Umm... Yeah. I have been wondering about something..." Ed started. "How... How did you all become chimeras?"

They all suddenly stared at him wide eyed with looks of horror on their faces. Even Loa looked shocked and horrified as if saying that was a taboo. They all regained themselves and started mumbling to themselves. "We, umm... We don't know. We're not sure who did this to us. And it all happened so long ago... so... umm, yeah..." Marta mumbled.

Dorochet and Loa started looking around the room, not meeting Ed's eye. Marta looked away as well.

They were lying. Ed knew it. But _why_? Ed decided to himself to let it go. He would find out eventually. They couldn't keep secrets from him, could they? After all... he was now one of them.

Was he?

To Be Continued...

**(1)** I know it may seem like they don't have mini-fridges, but they have regular sized fridges, don't they? Who's to say they can't have a mini-fridge? There's not much difference between M&Ms and M&M Minis.

A/N: When I first started this fic, I really didn't have anything planned. It was originally going to be a goofy plotless humor story where Ed became a sext catboy and had people chasing him and doing insane things to get his attention. It was pretty much going to be a crack fic. But now... LOOK AT IT! It's a real story with a real plot and real emotions other than laugh-my-ass-off. And plus, it's the only EdRussell fic on FFN that exceeds four chapters.

A whole year! Wow. I've matured so much in one year. When I first started this fic, I was... Well, a douchebag. Now... I am a woman! Okay, maybe I haven't matured THAT much, but... Oh, well. REVIEW!


	21. Homanimoids & Carnarians

So, so, so sorry for the long wait! Please enjoy this mostly uneventful, but humorous and informal chapter.

You might have noticed that since Dorochet didn't appear too much in the seriese, I kind of gave him a personality. A very goofy, childish personality.

Chimera Ed

Chapter 20

Homanimoids & Carnarians

"Aaaaand... This is where we eat! You can grab a snack whenever you're hungry." Dorochet announced, enthusiastically. The three adult chimeras were giving Ed a tour of their 'house'. And it really was a house. Just underground and invisible to even the people in the pub known as the Devil's Nest.

Dorochet led them even farther downstairs, where there were four doors. He pointed at them one at a time and listed off their purposes. "That's a closet, that's the bathroom, that's where the girls, or in this case _girl_, sleeps, and that last one is where the boys sleep. That would be me, Loa, and you."

He opened the last door. The room was pretty dull. There was a well used, king sized bed in one corner, obviously Loa's. On the other side of the room, there was a set of bunk beds. "And just so you know," Dorochet gave Ed a challenging glare. "The top bunk is mine!"

Marta groaned inwardly, which suggested that she had to deal with such childish antics on a daily basis. Ed had to choke back a mocking laugh. The man sounded just like a child.

"So, anyway," Marta interjected, "That's the grand tour."

After they all sat back down in the living room, Marta spoke up again. "There's another order of business we need to take care of. In order to officially be part of the Homanimoids, you need the mark."

"The mark?"

"It's a tattoo that each of us have, of the main animal in our genes."

"A tattoo?! I don't know if i'm ready to get a tattoo..." _Especially for the sake of a group that i've only just met that are already keeping secrets from me..._

"Aww, come on! You can't be part of the team if you don't have the mark! Besides, it's going to be in a place that's usually covered in clothing." Dorochet willed.

"For example," Marta continued. She inserted her thumb into the waistband of her pants and pulled them down a bit, to reveal a striking cobra centered on her right hip. Ed stared in awe at the amazingly sophisticated design of this cobra. It seemed to come alive. Ed's eyes widened as his eyes traced the pattern of it's scales. It was creating the illusion of slithering across her skin, hissing and spitting it's deadly violet venom. It was hypnotic just looking at it.

She let go of her pants, letting the waistban slap her skin, back in it's place, covering up the cobra. That gesture jolted Ed out of his trance. He blinked several times, until his blurred vision cleared up. He looked back up at her face. "Did... you draw that yourself?"

Marta nodded. "I draw all of the tattoos."

All of Edward's anxiety about getting a tattoo quickly dissaparated. Marta was such an amazing artist. He was soon looking forward to having a tattoo of a creature that would seem to come to life on his skin, just like Marta's.

"I... Alright. I'll get a tattoo."

"Wonderful." Dorochet stood up abdruptly. "I'm hungry. I'm going to go get a snack. Wanna come, Loa?"

Loa grunted, then stood up and followed Dorochet out of the room.

"They were quick to leave..." Ed mumbled.

Marta snickered. "Yeah, well... you'll see why."

She walked over to a desk in the corner and pulled a drawer open. She pulled out a pouch and set it down on the desk. Ed couldn't see, since she was facing away from him, blocking his view of the object, but he heard her open it and pull something out, then tinker with some things. Curiosity willed him to lean to the side, to try and get a view of what she was doing.

That's when she turned around to face Ed with an insturment of doom in her hand.

Ed hissed, his hair standing on end and his ears folding back against his skull. He jumped ontop of a bookshelf against the opposite wall and hissed again. "You didn't tell me you had to use a needle!"

Slightly startled at his feline reaction, she shook her head and said, "Oh, come on. It's not going to kill you."

Ed didn't budge.

"Don't you want a cool tattoo like mine?"

Still no movement.

"You do wan't to be part of the Homanimoids and learn to control your instinces, don't you?" She tried again.

Ed shifted slightly. "Yeah, but..." He trailed off.

A long silence followed until Marta finally went back and put the needle away. She then sat down on the couch "Okay, you win. Come down here. Don't worry, I just want to talk."

Ed glared at her suspiciously, but he climbed down slowly. She patted the couch cusion next to her. He complied by sitting down.

"You know you need to get a tattoo of a cat, so that you can be distinguished from a Carnarian."

"A what?"

A look of shock appeared on Marta's face. "You've never heard of the Carnarians?"

Ed simply stared at her in a confused manner. Marta shook her head in awe. "I thought Greed would have told you. Must have slipped his mind..."

Marta took a deep breath. "There are two teams of chimeras. The Homanimoids, that's us, and the Carnarians."

"Tucker told me that there were only you guys." Ed interrupted.

"You don't actually believe _Shou_ _Tucker_ of all people, do you?"

"Good point. Continue."

"Anyways, where was I? Okay, the Carnarians think they're better than humans. They prey on humans and kill any unfortunate person who crosses their path. They're every bit the wild monsters that people make chimeras out to be.

"We, the Homanimoids, are different. We try to live among the humans and fit in to prove that we're all equals. And Greed is the leader of it all."

This certainly took Ed by surprise. Greed, the _good guy_? That just didn't seem possible. Or was it? People's intentions seemed to be mixing into a crazy swirl in Ed's mind at the moment. Maybe he was wrong and Greed really was leading a good cause. If that was true, though, why did he try to rape Ed?

"Any new chimeras thast pop up, wether they be made by Tucker or some other person or _thing_, they are almost immediatley swept into one of the two groups. Usually, they are completely obvious, but you've managed to hide your changes very well.

"So far, the Carnarians have ten members in their team. That's twice as many as us, so we're pretty desperate. That's why you are so important to us. We need you."

"Need me...? Hmm..." Ed realized that this was bigger than he thought it to be. "Alright." He sighed. Then he suddenly realized something. "Wait, twice as many? But there's only three of you, right?"

"Actually, including you, there are five."

"Who'se the fifth?" Ed questioned, practically dying of curiosity.

"Annabelle..." She spoke with great fondness. "Uhh... I mean Greed! He's part of the team too."

"Annabelle? Tell me about her."

Marta sighed. "You can forget about Anabelle."

"No, tell me about her." Ed insisted.

"She's rarely ever with us anymore. Almost a year ago, that's when the Carnarians started to outnumber us, she went on a mission. She goes everywhere, scouting all known chimera labs, looking for new chimeras. You might not see her for a long time."

Ed hoped it wouldn't be too long. He really wanted to meet this Annabelle. What kind of animal was she fused with? What kind of powers did she have? Was she friendly? Ed hoped so.

"Are you willing to get the tattoo now?"

"Yes. I'm willing." Ed said, bravely. Then he added, "This isn't going to hurt, is it?"

Marta smiled coyly. "Just close your eyes and count to fourty. It'll be over before you know it."

"FOURTY?!"

"I know juuuust where to put it..." She mused. "Okay, drop your pants."

"What do you mean fourty? Are you... Wait, did you just tell me to drop my pants? Wait, are you a pervert too?" Ed glared acusingly.

"No, i'm just going to put the tattoo on your left buttcheek."

"WHAT?!"

"Oh, come on! It's the perfect place!"

After more arguing, Ed finally agreed to Marta's choice, grudgingly. But he only pulled his pants down as far as he needed to.

"Ow! That hurts!"

"Stand still, you dummy."

When Marta was nearly halfway through drawing the cat, the door slammed open. Ed craned his neck to see who it was, all four of his cheeks blushing red at the scenario.

It was Loa, finishing the last bites of a sandwich in his hand, which looked miniscule compared to his giant bulky body.

He stopped and stared at the scene for a long time. Marta never looked up fron her work. Ed continued attempting to endure the pain of getting a tattoo.

Loa walked around them until he stood face to face with Ed. He unbuttoned the top few buttons on his shirt and pulled it out to reveal his left breast.

It was a ram. A goat with twisted horns on it's head, in mid leap. Ed stared at it in as much awe as he had for Marta's striking cobra. The picture jumped to life before his eyes as the ram leaped forward, galloping down an invisible path and then leaping up an invisible mountain, all so majestically. He could see the creature standing proudly atop the rock overlooking the rest of the world, chest puffed out and bearded chin tilted upwards twords the sun.

"Done."

"Huh?" Ed was snapped out of his thoughts, once again by Marta. He turned his head and saw her putting away the needle. "You're... done?"

"Yep. But don't pull your pants up yet. It needs a few minutes to dry." Ed was shocked to say the least. He was so absorbed in the image of the ram on Loa's chest, that he hadn't even felt the pain of the tattoo needle.

The door slammed open again and Dorochet came shuffling in, chewing on some chips. He toosed the bag aside an whistled lould when he saw Ed's now ripe red as a tomato buttcheek, which now had the picture of a little yellow cat with green eyes. He started howling and hooting. "Sexy!"

Ed blushed and pulled up his pants.

"Nice place to put the tattoo. Kinda like mine!"

Ed looked at Dorochet quizically. "You have a tattoo on your left buttcheek too?"

"Actually, mine's on the front. Wanna see?" Dorochet then proceeded to unzip his fly.

Ed waved his hands infront of his face defensively. "No, no! I don't need to see that!"

**(OMG!CHOCOLATEPICKLESWILLEATTHEENTIREPLANETATMIDNIGHT!!)**

Dorochet snored. It's not like it bothered Ed. He snored just as loud as Winry, which Ed could only hear because of his cat ears. It's that any reminder of people he knew made his thoughts drift over to Russell. This was the first time, since he and Russell got together, that he spent a night without Russell's warm body pressed against his, arms entwined. It made Ed shiver. He felt bare and cold now.

He wondered what he got himself into. In one day, he had joined a group of chimeras, gotten a tattoo, and left his mission of restoring his brother's body. But this was necessary too... the Homanimoids would know a lot about controlling animal instincts.

And what about Greed? Was he good or bad? Ed used to think Greed was bad, but now he wasn't so sure... _Later, _he thought. _I will confront Greed and find out just what's going on with him..._

To Be Continued...

A/N: So... Good chapter? Bad chapter? Is it too OOC? Please review and let me know!


	22. Crazy Chimeras

So sorry that it took me so long to update! I had some writers block. Sorry. Enjoy this chapter.

This has been upped to R rated! Why? Just read the first two paragraphs of this chapter and you'll find out!

O.o; I'm all sweaty... I've never written a scene so sexually descriptive. I'm afraid I might have messed it up...

Chimera Ed

Chapter 21

Crazy Chimeras

His lips trailed down the smaller man's body, planting light kisses here and there. His tongue darted in and out of his mouth, licking and nipping at the left nipple. Edward shivered in arousal beneath Russell. The taller of the two used his hands to feel him up, lightly caressing his most sensitive parts, causing him to moan under his touch. "Rrr... Russell... please..." Ed gasped, painfully aware of his growing erection.

Russell had moved lower, and quickly noticed. He tugged at Ed's pants. Then he quickly pulled both his pants and boxers down, exposing Edward's manhood in all it's erect glory. He wrapped his hand around it and pumped it for a few moments, while the other boy writhed and squirmed beneath him. He licked the slit, causing a moan to eminate from the boy. He finally took it in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down. When Edward accidentally bucked his hips, Russell was quick to hold him down. "Oh... oh, god... Russ... I'm... I'm gonna..."

But he didn't get the chance to...

Because he woke up.

"Hey, Ed! Wakey, wakey! A new day has dawned! Time to get up."

"WHAT?!" Ed opened his eyes. The sheets were twisted all around him, barely covering him. He was drenched in sweat. A giant dog-man loomed over him, grinning.

"Have a nice dream?" Dorochet taunted.

"Uhh..." Ed blushed. "Sort of..."

Dorochet laughed. "Oh, I'm sure it was a _great_ dream." His eyes trailed down to the quite large tent in Edward's boxers. Ed followed his gaze. His eyes widened when he saw. His face turned beat red. He quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the restroom.

A suspicious amount of time later, Ed finally emerged.

"Everyone's having breakfast in the kitchen. Coming?" Dorochet motioned to the door.

"Yeah." Ed followed him. As they left the bedroom, Dorochet turned his head around and dared to ask, "So... who were you dreaming about?"

Ed blushed. "N-no one!"

"Mhmm... Yeah, sure."

They reached the kitchen and sat down in opposite chairs. All the chimeras, and Greed were there. Surpisingly, breakfast was delectable. _Someone here is a natural five-star chef. _Ed thought. He looked around. It couldn't be Dorochet. He was just with Ed. Was it Greed? Yeah, right. Was it Marta? Ed wouldn't have been surpised. She was amazingly multitalented. Was it Loa? Ed didn't know enough about Loa to be able to tell. Ed summoned up a mental image of Loa in a frilly pink apron. He nearly choked with laughter.

"What's so funny?" Greed questioned.

"Nothing. Who made breakfast? It's very good."

"That would be me." Greed pointed at himself.

Ed's eyes widened. _No way... _"You?"

Greed snorted in distaste at Ed's ridiculing tone of voice. "Why, you don't think I can cook?"

"Umm..."

"Never mind, we've got more important matters to take care of." Greed mumbled, while chewing on a bagel. "I forgot to tell you about the Homanimoids and Carnarians."

Marta held up her hand. "Told him already."

Greed stopped chewing and stared at her. "Are you serious? Damn. I wanted to tell him. I was going to use my story-telling technique. I swear it would have kept him on the edge of his seat!" Greed suddenly stopped and glared at Ed through one eye. He then whispered in a raspy voice, "First, there was nothing. Then..." He paused. "There was Greed!"

Marta, who had just finished buttering her toast, snorted an insult and threw the toast at Greed. It smacked him on the face and stuck to him with the butter. Dorochet and Ed exploded into laughter. Loa grunted a few times, which Ed figured was supposed to be a laugh.

Greed peeled the toast off, squinting his eyes as the butter oozed down his face.

"Yeah, hilarious." Then Greed added in whisper, "Bitch."

Ed wondered if this was how they always behaved, or if they were putting on a comedy act just for him.

"Anyways, we have more important matters to take care of, right?" Marta repeated Greed's earlier words, adding a mocking tone of voice.

"Right." Greed wiped his face off. "So..." He turned to Ed. "We're the good guys. The Carnarians are the bad guys."

Ed nodded to show he was following along.

"We, as the good guys, have to stop them from causing trouble. They frequently attack people. When they do, we're the only ones who can fight them off. Got it?"

Ed nodded, vigorously.

"Okay then." He turned back to Marta. "You'll teach Ed to use his chimera parts. Fast. Got it?" 

Marta saluted him. "Sir, yes, sir!"

"And you two," Greed turned to Dorochet and Loa. "The three of us will go scouting."

"Scouting?" Ed inquired.

"Scouting. We hide in the shadows, searching every inch of Central, North, South, East, West, and Dublith, for two things. One, we search for Carnarians, make sure they're not attacking civilians. Two, we search for new chimeras. The second one is not as important, because new chimeras rarely ever pop up. And definitley not so soon after you."

"Ah." Ed nodded. He then suddenly realized a flaw in their plan. _If the Carnarians have any brains, wouldn't they attack at night and not during the day...? Why are they scouting during the daytime? _Ed decided to ask Marta later.

"Well, it's time to go now. Come on, boys." Greed, Loa, and Dorochet stood up and walked out. Dorochet suddenly ran back in, grabbed about eighty-nine pieces of toast, stuffed them into his mouth, and took the butter as well.

"Dorochet! Come!" Greed yelled, like he was calling a dog.

"Mmphmphmm!" Dorochet answered, and ran to catch up to them.

After they were gone, the room was quickly bathed in silence, disreguarding it's two remaining occupants. Ed stared at the doorway for the longest time. These chimeras were getting to be more and more confusing.

Marta laughed. Ed stared at her, quizically. "I know what you're thinking. Don't worry, you'll get used to them."

Ed crossed his arms over his chest. "I doubt it." He then uncrossed them. "So... what am I supposed to do now?"

"Now? Now you will begin learning what you came here to learn in the first place."

To Be Continued...

A/N: Yup. I've done it. I've butchered Arakawa-sensei's characters. I made Dorochet a dork and I made Marta a Canon Mary-Sue. Here's my excuse: Lady Hiromu didn't embellish on her chimera characters too much, so I took the liberty of giving them unique personalities. And I totally fucked it up. They sound like they should all be put into the nuthouse.

First person to review gets a naked picture of Loa! Yes, I know you're secretly in love with Loa. I've seen you staring at him. Thought you could hide it, eh? Don't worry. I won't tell a soul.


	23. Kitten

Yeah, I'm an asshole. You can all throw tomatoes at me now. I'm so sorry I didn't update for like three months! I had the hugest writers block ever! And this chapter isn't that great. It's short and very little occurs. Just like Ed!

Ed: Who are you calling short?!

You know, I could make a sitcom out of the lives of the Homanimoids.

Chimera Ed

Chapter 22

Kitten

Edward and Marta sat in the lounge, on the couch. Marta crossed her legs, and instructed Ed to do so as well. He crossed his legs. "The first thing you need to learn is how to hide your chimera features."

"You mean the ears and tail? And whiskers?" Marta nodded. "Yes!" Ed quietly cheered. "Finally!"

Marta smiled. "Shall we begin?" Ed nodded. He wondered just what Marta was planning. "This is a very simple lesson. Now close your eyes." Ed closed his eyes. She spoke slowly in a soft, clear voice. "Now relax. Think of the cat tail. Thing of absolutely nothing but the cat tail."

Ed concentrated all of his thoughts on his tail. Everything else disappeared. He started to subconciously swish it back and forth.

"Now, pull it in." Marta's soft voice broke in.

The tail twitched. "Pull it in? How?" He whispered.

"Keep concentrating on the tail. Concentrate on pulling it back into your body."

Ed squeezed his eyelids and frowned in concentration.

"Don't strain yourself. You have to relax and loosen all the muscles in your body."

Ed sighed and sat back on the couch. Slowly, he let go of all the pressure. Finally, he was a limp ragdoll. He pointed his thoughts back to his tail. _Pull it in..._

A whooshing sound.

Ed opened his eyes. The world came rushing back. The lounge around him appeared and the feeling in the rest of his body began to return. Marta sat next to him, grinning.

"You're a very quick learner."

Ed reached around and felt his butt.

_Halleluja! It's a miracle! Thank you, god that doesn't exist! I am FINALLY tailless!_

"You ready to try the ears?"

"Why not? Let's go for it!"

**(OMG! IT'SFERGIE! FEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRGIEEEEEE!!)**

The door flew open and Dorochet came in. "Whew, it's hot downtown!" He popped the minifridge open and pulled out a coke. After taking ten gulps, he 'ahh'ed and said, "It's your turn to scout, Marta. I'll takeover Ed's next lesson."

He took a good look at Ed. His cat ears, tail, and whiskers were gone.

"What happened to those sexy curves on your body?"

Ed frowned. "Those weren't mine. They were the cat's."

Marta grinned and stood up. "I taught him to get rid of those curves. Sorry, Dorochet."

"Aww, man..." Dorochet grumbled.

"Well, boys," Marta grabbed the coke out of Dorochet's hands, much to his protests, and took one long gulp. "I've got to get going." And then she took her leave.

Edward turned to Dorochet expectantly. The craziest person Edward had ever met, turned to him and said, "This next lesson requires a fieldtrip."

"Fieldtrip?" Ed murmured. H expected his cat ears to perk, like they always did, but was suprised when he didn't feel anything on his head. His eyes widened for a moment, before he remembered that he didn't have cat ears anymore.

Dorochet opened a closet door and pulled out a long black overcoat. He swung it over himself. He then pulled out a black hat and positioned it on his head. "Don't want to be recognized." He explained.

"What fieldtrip?" Ed pressed on.

"We have to go to... a place in Central. I won't ruin the surpise for you, so just come with me."

Ed raised and eyebrow, but stood up and made to follow Dorochet.

"Don't worry. This is a fun lesson."

"Oh, joy." Ed murmured, sarcasticaly.

**(MY LONDON BRIDGE IS GOING DOWN, FERGIE!)**

They walked and walked past all the dirty and slummy streets of Dublith, until the area seemed to get better. Soon, they were in one of the nicest parts of town.

Finally, Dorochet stopped infront of a petshop window. He peered in for a moment before saying, "Perfect." and opening the door. The bell jingled as the two walked in.

Ed wanted to ask Dorochet why he had taken him to a pet store, but figured he wouldn't get an answer. He decided to wait and see.

Dorochet approaced the girl at the counter. "I hope you don't mind, miss, but we might be looking at your kittens for a while."

The girl smiled. "Take as long as you like."

"Thank you." Dorochet led Ed to the pen where all the little kittens were playing.

Dorochet pointed at them and said, "Now, talk to them."

Ed looked at Dorochet, expecting him to start laughing and saying, "Just Kidding!" but he didn't.

"Are you serious?" Dorochet nodded. "I can't talk to cats!"

Apparently, he had said that a little too loudly, because the girl at the counter looked up at him. Ed smiled nervously.

The girl's eyes widened and she blushed and looked away. Ed frowned. Not the effect he was going for.

Ed turned back to Dorochet,who whistled at him suggestively.

Ed glared at him. "I can't talk to kittens."

"Yes you can. If you try, you will be able to."

"What's the point?"

"What's the point?" Dorochet echoed. "If you can talk to cats, you will be far more in tune with your feline instincts. Trust me on this. It helps a lot."

Ed sighed and looked back at the kittens. One little grey striped kitten looked up at him and mewed. He stared the kitten down, determined to understand it's language.

And something amazing happened.

Every meow, every twitch of the whiskers and ears, every swipe of the tail, every little movement and sound was a message.

The kitten moved it's ears a bit forward and swished it's tail back and forth. It was curious. Ed held out his hand. He concentrated and pulled his whiskers from his skin. He then twitched them a bit. The kitten meowed and started to step closer it's legs moving like it was on a balance beam. They were on good terms now. Ed began to pet the kitten. It's tail shot straight up. _I like you,_ It said.

Soon, all the little kittens were coming twords Ed, trying to get him to pet them and play with them. Edward was almost overwhelmed, but for some reason, he liked it. Playing with these kittens.

"Wow, how'd you do that? Are you like a cat-whisperer or something?" The counter girl stood behind them.

Ed looked at her nervously. "Umm..."

"Well," Dorochet said, breaking the silence. "I think it's time we took our leave. Sorry if we wasted your time."

"Oh, no problem." The girl said. "Come any time you like."

"Can do." Dorochet had to practically drag Ed away from the kittens. Ed felt upset. He had wanted to stay with the kittens.

He then realized how much he had lost himself when playing with the kittens. In a way, he kind of was a kitten. He was fused with a cat, and he wasn't completely and adult yet... maybe he had a little bit of a kitten inside of him. He should have felt angry at the comparison, but found that he only felt longing. Longing to be with the kittens again.

As Ed and Dorochet exited the store, the girl at the counter winked at him. Ed quickly turned away. _Eww...  
_

He and Dorochet quickly returned to the Devil's Nest. They went down the secret passage to the Homanimoids' home.

They came upon Loa, who was sitting on the couch, reading a book. He looked up, and without any expression, put his book down, stood up, and motioned to Ed to follow him.

Ed looked back at Dorochet. Dorochet gave him a look of pity.

Ed looked at Loa again, who was staring at him, expectantly.

It was clearly Loa's turn to teach Ed his next lesson, and by the looks the two men were giving him, it wasn't going to be a fieldtrip to the pet store.

Ed silently followed Loa.

Loa opened the closet and pushed a few coats aside. There was a small bump on the wall. He pressed it. A door opened.

Loa stepped in and motioned for Ed to follow him.

They went down a set of stairs. Ed wondered just how deep underground he was now. The air was thick down here. Ed searched Loa for any clue as to what was going on. He found nothing.

They finally reached the foot of the stairs, where another door, this time a metal one, was in place. There was a lock on it. Loa revealed a key and stuck it in, turning the lock and swinging the door open. It banged against the wall, and a great echoe was produced.

It was the biggest room he had seen. It seemed to stretch half the length of a football field, and the ceiling was very high up. A single lightbulb just barely illuminated the whole empty room.

Loa motioned twords Ed. Ed stepped in.

Suddenly, the door behind him swung closed.

Ed just barely had time to register this, before something huge slammed into him, forcefully flinging him to the other side of the room.

To Be Continued...

A/N: I hope you're not bored of this fic. It's about to get very interesting. And I promise, I will have some EdRussell fluff next chapter. That is...if I get enough reviews. My last two chapters had two and three reviews! Come on people, tell me what's wrong!


	24. No More Secrets

I have edited all the previous chapter a little bit and I combined chapters 3 and 4. Only minor details and stuff. You don't have to go back and read the whole thing.

Chimera Ed

Chapter 23

No More Secrets

Ed just barely had time to register the door closing behind him, before something huge slammed into him, forcefully flinging him to the other side of the room.

He slowly pulled himself, trying to regain his senses. Something had hit him hard. Something huge.

Something Loa sized.

He looked up. Loa was standing before him with a twisted ferocious expression. His eyes were glowing red and he had horns and fur all over him. Ed's eyes widened. He was in his demon mode!

"What the hell are you doing?" Ed yelled.

Loa growled and charged at Ed again. Ed quickly jumped out of the way, just as Loa smashed against the wall, where he had just been. Ed scrambled to get up and prepare for Loa's next attack. _What is going on? Why is he attacking me?_

With no other choice, Ed prepared himself to fight back. Loa charged again. Ed jumped in the air and kicked Loa in the face. Loa only seemed momentarily annoyed by this before he charged at Ed again. Ed delivered a few more kicks and punches before he realized it was useless.

He then remembered Marta's lesson and used his ability to pull out his chimera parts. The cat ears, tail, and whiskers might help. He jumped again, this time with more balance. He used his catlike acrobatic skills to fight Loa again. It seemed to be working a bit more, buthe was still at a great disadvantage when Loa was in demon goat mode.

Loa quickly delivered a huge punch to Ed's gut, knocking the wind out of him. Ed fell to the floor, gasping and coughing, while clutching at his stomache. _What can I do now? _He wondered, as Loa towered over him, prepared to deliver the final blow.

_Kill..._

_Not you again! _Ed thought. Now was not a good time to lose himself to the mountain lion.

_Kill him or he kills you._

Or was it? There was no innocent soul to hurt in this room. If he didn't, Loa would surely kill him. He had no other choice.

Edward slowly loosened his concentration, and let the mountain lion's being flow through. The wall he had built to protect himself from the mountain lion was instantly shattered as the demon flooded his conciousness and took over completely, shoving the real Edward into the back of his mind.

His claws and teeth showed. The yellow fur sprouted on his neck and face. He quickly transformed into his demon mode.

He jumped at Loa, roaring ferociously. He flew through the air and landed on Loa's face. He started scratching and biting. Loa stumbled back until he hit the wall. He tried to pull the small demon off **(1)**, but it was no use.

The demon attacked Loa like a wild animal. Loa threw the demon off of him. It hit the wall and fell to the floor again. But it quickly jumped back up and resumed it's attack.

_Kill the enemy! Kill! Kill! Kill!_

_WAIT! DON'T KILL HIM!_

Deep down inside the demon's conciousness, Edward screamed. He had no control over his own body.

A flash! The kittens in the pet store came to mind. Another flash! A young boy with sandy colored hair. He disappeared and in his place, a suit of armor.

The demon stopped fighting and fell to the ground, clutching it's head. Images of people and places flashed through it's mind.

Another flash! A girl with a long blonde ponytail sat working on his automail arm. Another flash! The sandy haired boy is standing next a beautiful young woman with brown hair and green eyes. _Mom..._

_Kill! Kill! Kill!_

And Edward suddenly realized something.

_If I kill Loa, I will never be human again. The mountain lion will have complete control._

_"Edward Elric will cease to exist."_

Flash! A tall boy with blonde hair and purple eyes._ Russell!_

Snap!

Everything suddenly changed. The lion fell and Edward quickly pulled himself out of the darkness. The last of the vicious thoughts disappeared from his mind.

He stood up, and surveyed the room around him. The room was bathed in a reddish tint. He looked down at his hands. Five-inch-long claws portruded from each finger. On the right arm, the claws were steel. Yellow fur snaked around his left arm. He felt his face. Fur curled around his cheeks as well.

He was still in demon mode. But he had complete control over his body. He was himself. "I... I'm me." He whispered.

Loa stood up and aproached him. Ed quickly backed up. But then Loa started to transform back into his human mode. Ed still backed up, unsure of what game Loa was playing.

But then, he smiled at Ed. "Good job."

"Huh?" Ed inquired.

Loa laughed.

Then it all became clear to Ed. He gasped in realization. "You planned this, didn't you? This was the lesson?" Loa nodded. "Oh, come on! Why the hell did you have to do it that way?"

"Because we had to provoke the mountain lion out of you." Greed's voice came from the doorway. Ed turned around. Greed, Marta, and Dorochet stood in the doorway.

Greed stepped through the doorway and walked up to Ed. With his arms crossed, he explained, "There are two ways to gain control of the beast inside of you. One is by training vigorously for months and slowly gaining control. The other is a quick mental snap to the head. This is the best method. Works every time."

(Edward's POV)

That night, I lay in bed, thinking about the day. I had leared to, not only control the mountain lion, but to use it to my advantage. All in one day. I felt truly accomplised.

But something was missing.

I suddenly started to feel sick. All of the day's accomplishments were nothing. All I wanted was to satisfy the need that had been tormenting me since I first came to live with the chimeras.

I needed to see Russell.

I stood up, dressed, and sneaked out of the room. I tiptoed out of the Homaimoid's home and started to go upstairs into the Devil's Nest.

Up there, the night was active. Most of the people were drunk by now, and stumbling out of the bar. A few were dancing on the bar, and stripping. I saw two people in the back of the room, making out. Or atleast I thought they were just making out. Upon closer inspection, I realized they were doing something a _lot_ more intimate. I was shocked that they could actually do that infront of all these other people.

I realized just how bad a part of town the Devil's Nest is in. I had to be careful.

"Hey, little boy. You want somethin'?" A low female voice whispered to me. I quickly ran out before I could see who had spoken to me.

As soon as I was outside in the cool night air, I ran.

Using catlike speed, I ran far in the direction of the Meat Shop. In my head, I counted how long it had been since I saw Russell. Only a day and a half? It felt so much longer than that.

I had reached the Meat Shop. I went around to the back and jumped up the wall. I grabbed a drainage pipe and used it to pull myself up higher until I reached the second story window where I knew Russell was sleeping. I popped the window open and crawled in.

In the bed in the corner, my beautiful lover slept soundly. I came up to him and crawled into the bed. I snuggled up to him. I sighed in contentment. It felt so good to have my body pressed against him again. I subconciously started to purr.

"Mmm... Edward..." He mumbled. He draped his arm over me and pulled himself closer.

I grinned and whispered, "Wake up, Russ." I shook him lightly.

His eyes suddenly snapped open. I smiled at him. "Edward...?" He whispered in disbelief. He gasped and pulled me into a kiss. I leaned in and kissed back. He then pulled away and said, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the chimeras?"

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth." I whispered, then locked lips with him again.

Then I told him everything. Everything that had happened in the past day and a half. I told him the whole story of the Homanimoids and Carnarians.

I know I should keep it a secret, but how could I keep any secrets from my lover? It would be wrong. I had to be fair to Russell.

When I told him about the tattoo, he asked to see it. I grinned and said to him, "Only for you." I turned around and pulled my pants down.

Russell gasped. Suddenly, I felt a heavy warmth on my rear. Russell was hugging my butt!

"Sexay!" He exclaimed.

I blushed deeply, but didn't stop him from... How can I put it? _Kissing my ass_.

Finally, I remembered that I had sneaked out. I had to get back to the Devil's Nest before the other Homanimoids realized I was gone. "Russell." I whsipered. "I have to get going now."

Russell sighed. I could see he was upset. I felt every bit of sadness he did.

Nevertheless, he kissed me goodbye.

I stood up on the windowsill, and jumped.

As soon as I landed on the dew soaked grass, my senses exploded. Two people stood infront of me. I looked up, a guilty expression on my face.

Marta and Greed.

"What, was being with us that bad?" Greed joked.

I stood up and, without looking up, I mumbled, "I had to see someone."

"Your boyfriend?"

Even more quietly, I resonded, "Yes."

Greed and Marta exchanged glances, then looked back at me. Neither of them looked angry, just perplexed.

Marta suddenly smiled and said, "That's sweet. That you snuk away to see your boyfriend. But why do you need to sneak away? We would have let you go."

I blinked. "You would have?"

"Sure. You're not _trapped_ with us. It's completely voluntary. Why, don't you trust us?" Marta asked.

That made me think. After a moment I honestly answered, "Not really."

"Why not?" Marta frowned.

"You've been keeping secrets from me."

Marta and Greed looked at me, surprised. I guess they had no idea that I had caught on to them. It kind of pissed me off. I mean, what did they take me for? An idiot? A child? Probably the latter.

Marta looked at Greed, who nodded at her.

She turned back to me and said, "Okay, then. We'll tell you everything. No more secrets."

To Be Continued...

**(1)** I had the urge to write 'Little Gremlin' instead of small demon. 'Cause Ed is like a little gremlin when he's angry! LOL!

A/N: Three Day's Grace - Animal I Have Become. It fits, no? Ed becomes this demon chimera that kills and has evil thoughts and he can't control himself. The only one who can help him tame this animal he has become is Russell.

Sorry no one can review. It's because I deleted one of the chapters before and it's all messed up and stuff. God dammnit.


	25. A Much Better Arrangement

Sorry for the long delay. I had writer's block (Excuse of the year). I already had the next bunch of chapters pre-written, but I just couldn't write the actual chapters... Writers block works in mysterious ways, doesn't it?

Chimera Ed

Chapter 24

A Much Better Arrangement

Here we were, Greed, Marta and I, going back to the Devil's Nest. They had promised me that they would explain everything to me. The whole truth about them. How they became chimeras. Why they scouted during the day. How these two groups, the Carnarians and the Homanimoids, came to be.

The sun wasn't up yet, but the darkness was already disappearing and the sky was turning a lighter blue. That's all I saw of the day before we disappeared into the Devil's nest, which had already closed down for the day. Down we went, into the negative second story of the underground labyrinth. We finally entered the Homanimoids' living room.

Dorochet and Loa were already seated there. Loa had an irritated lookon his face. Dorochet didn't show any facial expression... Probably because he was snoring.

Marta made her way around the couch until she was behind Dorochet. She turned her arm so that her elbow was right above his face...then hit him with it. His head suddenly shot up and he looked frantically around the room. "Whaa...?! Who hit me? Where am I?!" He suddenly looked up at Marta, and his look of surprise turned into annoyance.

"You dumb dog, you fell asleep on the couch!" Marta explained.

Dorochet groaned and rubbed the newly formed bump on his head. "You ever heard of gently shaking someone awake? Geez..."

I stared at all four of them. Marta had been so nice to me. Dorochet had cracked jokes and acted loose and carefree around me. Loa had treated me with respect after I had mastered the power of the mountain lion. Even Greed was starting to seem okay. But they had all been keeping secrets from me. And from what I could tell, they were big secrets. Could I really trust them?

"Come on, Ed. Sit down with us. We don't bite... Well, some of us don't!" Marta smiled at me. I nervously smiled back.

Somehow, I felt I _could_ trust them. I don't know why. Maybe it's because they were just like me. Half human, half animal.

Half human, half cat. Half flesh, half metal. I was a real mix and match of random parts. In everywhich way, I just didn't seem completely whole.

They were the closest to being like me.

I sat down next to Marta.

"Edward doesn't trust us. And it doesn't surprise me. We've been keeping secrets from him and he knows it." Marta said, mostly aimed at Loa and Dorochet.

Dorochet gave me an apologetic look. Loa _almost _gave me an apologetic look.

Now, Marta looked at her fellow chimeras and Greed and her voice lowered a bit. "This is the same mistake we made with Anabelle. We have to tell Ed the truth."

I'd have to remember to ask about Anabelle.

Marta turned twords me. "Okay, we'll tell you everything. We should start with how we first became chimeras." I leaned in to listen.

"Do you know about the Ishbal Massacre?"

I nodded. "Some officer shot an Ishbalan kid and that broke out into a war, right?" I inquired.

Marta frowned. "So that's the cover story they used. I was wondering what they would tell everyone..."

"Wait a minute... so it's not true?"

"Nope." Marta responded. "Not by a long shot. And we should know. We were there."

My eyes widened. Marta continued, "All three of us, before we were chimeras, we were soldiers. Just average soldiers. We were sent to Ishbal because of a minor conflict. But we were given the orders to kill hundreds of Ishbalans for no apparent reason. If we questioned the orders, we were punished.

"So we did. We killed hundreds of innocent people. Afterwards, all of the soldiers who obeyed those orders were arrested. Again, for no apparant reason. Other than to have test subjects. We were all sent to the labs to be used as lab-rats. We were all turned into chimeras. Only nine of the soldiers sirvived the transaction from human to...beast.

"Three of those nine were us."

"What happened to the other five?" I asked, despite that I had already realized the answer myself.

"The nine of us were thrown into a jail cell and left alone. But then we managed to escape. My... friend, who had also been with us, he somehow got the idea in his head that chimeras are superior to humans. He wanted to go and start a group of chimeras that would some day overthrow the humans and turn everyone into superior half-breeds. Four others agreed with him and chose to follow him.

"But the three that were left, Loa, Dorochet, and I, we just wanted to be human again. So we went our separate ways."

"And then I found them!" Greed cut in. He then took the story from there. "When they explained their situation to me, I knew just what to do. Heh, I was bored with life and had nothing better to do since I abandonned the Envy and the other Hommunculi, so I took them to the Devil's Nest and started the group. Homanimoids. We agreed that we had to stop the carnarians from succeeding, right? So that's where we are today."

I had prepared my first question. "And Anabelle? Can you tell me about her?"

Marta looked a bit taken aback. I wondered if something about this question was personal.

"Anabelle was our first new recruit. The Carnarians had managed to recruit four new chimeras. You may know this, but every time a new chimera pops up, they're immediatley swept into one of our teams. Well, we finally managed to get someone on our team."

"What kind of animal is she?"

"A mix of a eagle, a falcon, and a hawk." Greed answered. "She was a great person..."

Of course, I noticed Greed's use of the word 'was'. I also noticed that Marta had her head down and her eyes closed. She had a pained expression on her face. Greed didn't seem to notice, and continued, "One day, all five of us had gotten into a fight with all ten Carnarians. We were fighting deep in the woods. We came upon an abandonned building. **(1)** Somehow, we ended up fighting inside.

"The old building wasn't stable enough to withstand all out fighting. It collapsed on us. These three and I," Greed motioned twords his companions on the couch. "Got out alive. But we couldn't find Anabelle.

"We couldn't find any of the Carnarians either. We dug through the rubble for a long time, but came up with nothing. Loa pulled apart all the rubble, but there were no bodies at all. The next time we battled the Carnarians, we found out that all of them had survived. But not Anabelle."

"I see..." I let out a breath. If they hadn't found Anabelle, then she might still be alive somewhere. I wondered if any of them had come to that conclusion.

"What else do you want to know?" Marta asked me.

I could tell that she wanted badly to change the subject, so I prepared my next question. "Why do you go scouting during the daytime? Wouldn't it be smart to look for them at night?"

"Okay, here's the deal." Marta began. "We used to scout at night, when the Carnarians came out, and we would sleep during the day. But lately, they've been coming out and attacking people during the day. We think they're trying to get us out into the daylight. You see, the military might still be looking for us since we escaped. We're risking a lot by scouting during the day, but we have no choice. We may be able to wear cloaks and hats, but it's only a matter of time before we get caught."

"But don't they face that same risk?"

"Not really. They usually send out their four newly recruited non-military chimeras. But we don't have any recruited chimeras on our team."

"Yes you do!" I interjected. "You have me! I could scout for you!"

"Are you dumb?" Dorochet finally spoke up. "You're one cat-boy up against these four dangerous and expirience chimeras. You can't possibly hope to defeat them."

"You forget, I'm the FullMetal Alchemist too!" I pulled out my pocketwatch. "Greed should have told you this."

"He did, but you're still at a disadvantage. You don't know the Carnarians' like we do. We've fought them countless times before."

I slumped back into the couch cusions.

"So..." Dorochet began.

"I've got it!" I yelled, startling Dorochet and making him let out a dog-like squeal. "What if I told you that I have four able-bodied alchemists on my side that could help in this fight?"

Marta and Greed glanced twords eachother, the turned back to me. "Please. Continue."

"I'll recruit them, but on one condition..."

**(Russell's POV)**

The early morning daylight shone through the window. I sat up in bed and stretched my sore muscles. I had not been able to sleep since Ed visited me last night. I missed the feel of his soft skin against mine so much... I could barely contain my sorrow. Why had I agreed to let Ed go with those chimeras in the first place?

I slunk my way downstairs, stooped over like a hunchback. I wondered if anyone would notice my foul mood.

"Umm... Brother?" Fletcher was waiting for me downstairs. "I don't know if you remember, but... do you know what today is?"

"Whaaat?" I groaned.

"Umm... Today is day fourteen."

"Day fourteen? What the hell are you talking about...?"

"Oh, brother! Don't you remember? We were supposed to be in Central for only a week. But because of all these complications with Ed, we've been here twice as long!"

I suddenly straightened my back and glared at Fletcher through my one eye that wasn't covered by my hair. "Are you suggesting we go... back? AND ABBANDON ED WHEN HE NEEDS US THE MOST?!"

Fletcher took a step back in surprise. "Brother, I'm just saying that everyone in Xenotime must be worried about us! We should atleast write them a letter!"

"Fine then. You write them a letter and tell them we won't be back for two months. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go drown my sorrow in a giant carton of chocolate icecream." **(2) **I pushed past him twords the kitchen.

"Brother! Two more months? We can't!"

"What's going on?" Winry poked her head out from the kitchen doorway.

"Oh, nothing. Fletcher just wants to abbandon Ed in his time of need."

"Brother!"

"Umm..." Winry inquired.

"Well, you see, Winry, we were only suppoed to be in Central for one week, but it's been two. We promised some people we would be back in one."

Winry shrugged. "Well then write a letter."

I swiveled around and pointed a finger at Fletcher. "HA! You see? That's exactly what _I_ said!"

Fletcher sighed. "Brother..."

**(Why, this car is automatic... systematic... hyyyyydromatic... HEY IT COULD BE GREASED LIGHTING!)**

"We've come across some complications and we will have to stay in Central for about two more months. Please don't worry about us, these complications are not connected with any danger, so we will be just fine. How does that sound, brother?"

I looked up from my soggy carton of icecream. "Mmm..." I replied. I swallowed my mouthful, then instantly regreted it. Brainfreeze quickly took over. I moaned in pain, clutching my head, and dropping it like a lead weight onto the table. My forehead smacked against the hard wood, making my head pound harder.

"Brother! How many times have I told you not to eat icecream too fast? And... Wait a minute... How much of that have you eaten?!"

I moaned in response, not bothering to pull my head up.

"Brother, I hate it when you act like that... I wish Ed would just come back so that you could be happy again."

"That makes two..." I mumbled.

"Diiiiid somebody call for me?!" A voice from the doorway sounded.

My eyes widened and I quickly scrambled out of my seat. The chair fell on it's back, but I took no notice in my rush for the doorway. Izumi and Sig had already opened the door.

Like a golden halo, the light from the doorway shone behind Ed, making him appear as if he had just stepped out from heaven. I could almost head angels singing...

"I'm back! Didja miss me?!"

"E-Ed!" I prepared to pounce on him.

Unfortunately, Alphonse was able to beat me to it. "BROTHER! You're back!" He wrapped his big metal arms around Ed in a huge bear hug, literally lifting him off the ground.

"AAAH! Too tight, Al! Too tight!" Al let go of Ed, who sucked in a deep breath in response.

"Ed!" Winry came running fromthe other room. She quickly picked up where Al left off and started squeezing Ed. I grumbled. When would I get _my_ turn?

After everyone but me had finished proving to Ed that 'love hurts', we all sat down in the living room, and Ed began to explain to us why we were here.

"The chimeras have agreed that I could stay here, as long as I go back every day."

"But why do they need you?" Winry asked.

"That's a long story... I'll tell you guys the whole thing tomorrow. It's too late now."

Indeed, it was getting very late. The sun had already set. We all parted to our separate rooms.

Ed and I crawled into our bed and snuggled together. it felt so good to be back in his arms. I kissed his neck and whispered, "I'm so glad you're back, Ed."

Ed shifted so that we were face to face and kissed me on the lips. "I'm glad too."

"This is a much better arrangement with the chimeras, don't you think?"

Ed gave me another passionate kiss. "Yes..." He whispered. "A much better arrangement."

To Be Continued...

**(1)** What is it with me and abandonned warehouses/buildings?

**(2)** I've always imagined Russell as a typical teenager. I mean, Ed's a premature adult, but that doesn't mean every other kid on the show has to be too. Russell hasn't been through nearly as much as Ed has. He doesn't know what it's like to grow up too fast. So I figure he's more of a regular kid who likes to complain out loud and eat to drown his sorrows. How could Ed had fallen for a guy like that, you ask? It's simple: Opposites attract. And Ed brings out Russell's mature side.

Good news, everyone! I almost have the entire Chimera Ed fanfic planned out! You wonder just how many more chapters this will take? Well...Let's just say, a lot more chapters than we have now. We are definitley far from the end.

Another halloween is coming up. This year, I'm going to dress up as Choji Akimichi from Naruto. I'm even taking a bag of barbecue potato chips with me!  
What are YOU going as? Please tell me. I would love to know!


	26. Unfair Exclusions

Three months since I last updated...

Three months since I last updated...

Three months since I last updated.

THREE FUCKING MONTHS SINCE I LAST UPDATED!!!

You have permission to slash my thoat.

Chimera Ed

Chapter 25

Unfair Exclusions

(Ed's POV)

I didn't want Winry to hear the conversation I was having with the others. That morning, I had gotten Izumi, Alphonse, Russell, and Fletcher in the kitchen with me, careful not to wake Winry.

I needed alchemists. I knew that these four people who sat with me now were all very exceptional alchemists. My teacher, my brother, my lover, and my lover's brother. I knew I could rely on them.

But the last thing I wanted was to get Winry involved in this. Over the years, Al and I had kept so many secrets from her, not to hurt her, but to protect her. I had to keep her away from all the fighting. Especially now, with these Carnarians on the loose. I had never seen them, but the stories Marta told me about them gave me an idea. These guys were bad news. I couldn't let Winry know about any of this, because I knew she would demand for me to let her fight.

"So what's the news with the chimeras?" Russell asked.

"They have a name. They call themselves the Homanimoids."

Russell paused to take it in, then asked me, "So, do they want something from us?"

"Well, I that's why I need your help. You see, I told them you guys could help them with their mission."

"Their mission? What's their mission?" Al asked.

That's when I told them. I told the four of them all about the Homanimoids and the Carnarians, the whole story that Marta had told me.

(Normal POV)

Winry wanted to kill Edward.

Why had he kept all of this from her? She shifted in her position above the kitchen, where the others resided. She had found a nice hole in the ceiling and started listening in. She had learned to be more discreet since Ed first became a chimera. It seemed with his superior catlike senses, he could easily catch her eavesdropping on him, so she had to be careful.

She peeked back through the hole. After this was over, she was going to kill Ed.

(Ed's POV)

"The Homaimoids are outnumbered, and since they can't go out in the daylight, they're powerless to stop the Carnarians from terrorizing the people of Central and Dublith. That's why I told them that I'd get you guys to help in the fight." I finished.

There was a long pause where the others all absorbed this new information. Finally, Russell spoke up. "I'm in."

"I'm in too!" Fletcher followed.

Russell gave him the evil eye. "No, you're not." He said slowly.

Teacher sighed. "I suppose I should help too. I'm in."

"Me too. I'm with you all the way, brother." Al said.

"Now you have four new recruits!" Fletcher concluded.

Russell glared at Fletcher through one eye unhidden by his hair. "No you don't!"

"Brother, I can do this, I wanna fight too!" Fletcher argued.

"NO!"

"But I'm just as good an alchemist as you are!"

"You're only ten years old!"

"But I know I can-"

"I SAID NO!"

(Normal POV)

"I SAID NO!" Russell's scream was so loud, Winry fell over from her position upstairs and smacked her head on the shelf nearby. "Daaaamn..." She moaned, rubbing her head. She paused for a second. _Oh, crap. I hope Ed didn't hear that..._

(Ed's POV)

Fletcher stood up so quickly, he knocked over his chair. Everyone seemed tense, and ready to leap into action, should Fletcher do something crazy.

He then banged his fist against the table and yelled, "I'm not helpless!" Teacher and Al both looked away, not wanting to see Fletcher with a look of hurt.

Finally, he stormed out of the room. Just as he disappeared, I noticed a few small droplets fall from his eyes. And then he was gone.

There was an awkward silence for Teacher, Al, and I, who had had nothing to do with this fight, but were still caught in the middle of it.

I looked back at Russell. He had his head down and his hands were balled into fists, pressing down on the table, his knuckles turning white. I wanted more than anything to comfort my lover right now, but refrained from doing so.

**

* * *

**

I followed Russell upstairs. When he went into our room, I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, pressing my face into his back, in hopes of calming him down. As soon as I had him in my soft grip, rubbing his chest with my hands and breating in his scent, I could feel him relax a little.

"Ed..." Russell whispered. "You're on my side, right?"

I pulled away from Russell and sat down on the bed. I motioned for him to sit next to me. He complied.

"You have a younger brother too. You wouldn't send him to fight some unknown enemy, would you?" He said.

"Russell," I began. "Al is a ten foot tall suit of armor. He can take care of himself."

"Yeah, but Fletcher doesn't have that kind of protection."

"He can use alchemy, can't he?"

"Alchemy isn't enough!"

"His abilities match yours, don't they? He can be just as strong as you."

"But he's just ten years old! The chimeras will _eat_ him!"

(Normal POV)

Of course, Ed and Russell weren't alone in their debate. Fletcher knew that Ed would have smelled him if her were right outside the door, so he transmuted a vine with two cup-shaped flowers on the ends and listened in, from afar.

_It's just not fair!_ Fletcher though. _I'm just as good an alchemist as he is! Why shouldn't I be allowed to fight? Can't Brother see I just want to help?_

"Fletcher is too young an innocent! We can't let him get involved in this!"

Finally, he decided that he had heard enough. Fletcher pulled at the vine and quickly left.

(Ed's POV)

"You know, there's probably something he can do without any risk. He can help them in the Devil's Nest, without ever having to leave and fight the Carnarians. Consider it, Russell!" I argued.

After about a million years, Russell finally sighed and gave in. "Fine. We'll ask Greed if there is something Fletcher can do."

I grinned and kissed Russell on the lips. "Allright then. Let's find him."

(Fletcher's POV)

I walked down the streets of Dublith, wondering what to do. Even Ed couldn't convince Russell to let me help. I wished Russell would start treating me like an adult. I may be ten years old, but I knew I was very intelligent for my age. I could be a big help if they would let me.

"Hey, Fletcher!"

I turned around. It was Ed's friend, Winry. I wondered what she wanted from me.

She came up to me. I noticed how incredibly tall she was. I started to feel even more like a child. Especially when she bended down to reach my eye level.

She looked at me, smiling sadly. With a lowered voice, she said to me, "They think you're useless to them, right? They don't want you fighting those evil chimeras."

My eyes widened. "You eavesdropped on us?"

Winry grinned. "Yup!"

She smiled at me sweetly, which made me blush and look downat the ground.

"Look,I know how you excludedme from all of this too. Worse, Ed didn't even bother to tell me."

I looked back up at her. "But, umm, I'm sure he was just trying to keep you safe." I mumbled.

Winry scoffed. "The same way Russell is trying to keep_ you _safe? I've heard the story millions of times. The point is, they treat me like Ican't hold my own in a fight!" She stood up and reached into her black jacket to produce a wrench.

She grinned mischeviously. I wondered what she was going to do.

Almost instantly, she swung her arm around and smashed her wrench into a stop sign.

I jumped back, shocked to say the least. Her wrech had left a huge dent in the middle of the metal sign.

Okay, now I was scared.

**

* * *

Winry and I stopped at the edge of Dublith, where the forest was beginning. Now, there were less people. We had quickly left after people started freaking out when they saw the damage Winry had done to the stop sign. Now, we sat against the trunk of a large tree.**

I now had a deep, abiding respect for her. Not only because she could wield that wrench like a mighty sword, but because she knew how it felt to be unfairly excluded because people underestimate your abilities.

Winry and I talked. Mostly, we vented out anger and frustration at the unfair exclusions. I told Winry how, with my botanic alchemy, and generous supply of red stones, I would be a very strong opponent to face.

"Well, I don't even NEED alchemy to fight. I could beat anybody's ass with my wrench. I'm strong from all those years working on mehcanics," She flexed her muscles impressively. "Plus, I'm good at espionage. I can pick any lock and break into any security sytem. I would make an awesome secret agent!" She started laughing at herself.

I laughed along with her and added, "No evil chimera could ever stand up to the two of us!"

"I'm sure." A new voice added in.

Winry and I both stopped laughing and looked around.

"Who's there?" Winry asked.

All of a sudden, an man appeared out of the woods behind us. I was shocked that I hadn't even heard him coming.

The man wore a nicely pressed suit and tie. The kind that wasn't worn in any formal event, but worn in everyday life to show people that you were a very professional, sophisticated person. The man hid his face under a dark-rimmed hat. All I could seeof his actual featues was a thick wave of longish red hair, left loose.

Winry and I both stood our guard as the man approached up.

"You're looking to fight of some evil chimeras, aren't you?" The man said.

Winry and I both remained standing still. But inside, my heart was racing. How did this man know about chimeras?

The man then pulled up his hat, to show us his face.

That's when we both let out a gasp of shock.

The man had strange red markings on his face. Except they weren't markings. They were... fur. He had fur growing on his cheeks.

I realized it looked just like the fur markings on Ed's face,back when he turned into a demon-cat.

Then the man smiled at us, showing off two gleaming fangs. His deep green eyes turned into cat-like slits.

He was, no doubt, a chimera.

"My name is Seth." He said to us. "I am part of a group of chimeras known as the Carnarians. And I would like to offer you a little deal..."

To Be Continued...

A/N: Oh, gawdz, I'm so sorry for taking so long! I just... well, I've been getting fewer and fewer reviews for this fic, I think people are losing interest. Come on, tell me what's wrong! Can you guys atleast tell me what you want to see more of in this fic? So that I can write it the way you want it? Please. Thank you.

Oh, by the way, in four days, it will be Chimera Ed's second anniversary. Wow. This fic is two years old! This fic is going to go on for many, many years... I hope we all don't grow up by the time it's finished. XD


End file.
